Awakening
by lolilee23
Summary: I'm not sure what you should expect to find in this story but just know that it is raw & it is real. Not in the sense that it actually occurred although some of the mentioned scenarios have occurred but in the sense that it came from a real place. If you're looking for a fan fiction that escapes all of the usual cliches you've come to the right place. It may get a bit dark. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I am beyond and unequivocally unhappy. So fucking depressed. I hate myself. I hate my life. I hate you. What am I doing here? It's like I'm just watching myself wreck my life and I can't do anything about it. That's cause I physically cannot. I'm not prepared to face the consequences of leaving you, I'm not strong enough for it yet. But when then? Because my eyes are painfully wandering and it's not because I even want another boyfriend or want to find love. I just need comfort, I need help, I need to build my confidence up again so I don't kill myself. That's my goal at this point, just don't kill myself. And it's only because of my mom. My heart is so heavy and I keep wishing for something more. I keep wishing someone will appear and save me from this horrible life I've put myself through. This was all a mistake. I ruined everything. I am sincerely all alone. No one to share a single real actual sincere thought with. I have to choose my words carefully around you. I can't be comfortable at all ever…except when I'm reading. I am blessed and cursed with this extreme power of being able to spiritually remove myself from life and transport myself into another, temporarily. Blessed because it gives me a happiness that nothing ever gives me. Nothing compares to it. And cursed because it's a fucking delusion and can quite literally drive me insane. Its all that I have right now and the emotions are so much more stronger at this point. It was never this strong. But that's how I know I'm truly in so much pain, because I am drained. I have a loving heart, and it's needing love so bad. How did it all end up like this? How do I save myself? I just wanted to be happy. This was hell. I was living in hell. How did I get here? How much longer will I have to endure this? How long have I been in here? Am I late? I pulled myself out of the hourly trance I undergo every day. The steaming hot water had faded to a dull warm and I had hardly even noticed, when it would usually bother me. I pulled back my cheap shower curtains to check the time on my cracked as hell iPhone 5; it was 5:30 pm. Fucking great. I had managed to waste my precious before-work time on standing in the shower reflecting on how shitty my life was. I quickly finished up my shower routine, shut off the water and proceeded to hurry the fuck up.

Nowadays I treasured the shit out of any second I wasn't at either work or school and if any minute went wasted I was pulled deeper into my depressed and anxiety filled black hole of a mind. Yes if it wasn't clear before I am indeed depressed, deeply depressed. Oh and I suffered from extreme anxiety to top it all off. There is so much more wrong with me but it will come out eventually I promise. It sucks because I had so many good things going for me back in my hometown. It had always been my dream to live in Austin after I graduated from high school, I would attend UT with my promising major, meet new people, join some clubs, finish my degree, earn a salary, marry the man I deserved, have kids on my own accord and live happily ever after. All the pieces were in place, this should've been my future but it wasn't looking that way now. I strayed from that path long ago. Actually I can pinpoint exactly when my life began its slow, torturous spiral. It was the day I fell in love with him…Damien.

I used to adore our love story actually, I felt so lucky to have been able to say that it was love at first sight. I now realize it was probably just infatuation which I have since discovered I'm very prone to apparently. This will be discussed in further detail at a later time. I always thought it was so peculiar how when I had entered the high school as a new student purposefully searching for a boy who could grabbed my attention alas I had found him a few feet away from me in art class. It was almost too good to be true although it did come with its…troubles and new enemies. Let us leave it at that. The point is five years ago I fell in love with a boy who has severely altered my life altogether and is quite possibly ruining it. Let me rephrase that. He is and continues to fuck up my life. I have turned into someone I never wanted to be, all of my nightmares have become reality, I'm severely depressed and now I have become simply deprived. Deprived from human affection which is quite different from Damien's idea of affection which literally only involves sex.  
Allow me to be frank in describing what sex meant to me at different points of my surprisingly long sexual history in life. I swear to you I am merely a hopeless romantic and indeed NOT a slut because every one of my sexual encounters derived from love (well my idea of love at the time I suppose). I lost my virginity at the mere age of 12, God I know, I am not proud of this number but I romanticized the fuck out of my 11 month relationship with a boy in Jr. high. Sex meant next to nothing to me, I feel I was too immature to experience the pleasures that are meant for the female during sex. It was more of a tool to me to create close bonds with the boys I preyed upon (lol). This remained the truth up until my first semester as a freshman. My second boyfriend of 6 months had been using me for sex, of course I hadn't realized it at the time but fuck I thought I was madly in love with the guy, I forgot to mention he was three years older than me. Anyway I like to think that I was so attached to him because he was by far and continues to be the absolute sweetest guy I have ever dated. However he was a 16 year old raging hormonal teen so that was doomed. Next I began flirting with an even older boy who I fell for all too quick because he was so fucking nice, cute, and funny. He might've been using me, I've never been able to determine that since our relationship was so short lived. This 18 year old had been the closest to awakening me sexually at the mere age of 14 but long story short my mom caught him in my bedroom and I was forced to move schools. The second semester of my freshman year is when I first laid eyes on Damien and from then on my fate had been sealed. I was about to undergo the most complicated, draining, and unhealthy relationship I will ever let myself be in.  
Why did all these events occur? Because for as long as I can remember I've been searching for prince charming. This is no exaggeration I swear to you, I have ALWAYS kept my eye out for prince charming and by prince charming of course I mean my without-a-doubt soulmate. Love is a drug to me and I have overdosed on it. This is the sick pathetic life I now live.


	2. Chapter 2

"You saved $3.23 today, have a good one." I said blandly to the faceless customer. No they weren't actually faceless but they were all the same to me so they mine as well have been. Occasionally a really cute guy would come through my line and even then I acted colder than usual. My anxiety ran my life so any small butterfly that dared to flutter its wings in my stomach threw my body out of proportion causing my heart to race faster than even fucking necessary. My words also turned to mush if I even attempted to say something that wasn't apart of my daily script so I always avoided eye contact and used the least amount of words to speak possible. Yes, this routine was absolutely necessary. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if any remotely good looking guy asked for my number. It was easy when anyone gave me their number because all I would do is give them a uncomfortable smile and proceed to toss it in the trash the minute they were out of sight. However if I ever became slightly interested in a guy or if by the grace of God a spark was ignited with someone I couldn't do shit about it. Yes because of a technicality I am single, HOWEVER I still live with my ex-boyfriend and who wants to deal with that I mean can you imagine? Maybe someone was watching over me because that hasn't occurred yet. I feel so trapped. Can I not fall in love properly if the time was right? Oh Jesus look at me rambling on, of course I just wished that it was "love" that I'd feel, it was usually always infatuation though. I'm positive I'll know when it happens for sure though and hopefully it's at just the right time.

"You're good to go Luna! Have a good night!" The relieving words left the mouth of one of my many all too cheerful managers. It shook me out of the repetitive zombie state I survived in at work. The funny thing about my grocery store job was that it required constant perkiness, attentiveness, and friendliness to all customers and dear God I don't know how I managed sometimes. Honestly it's the pay that keeps me going. I could put on a pretty good friendly face and brighten my tone up if I really wanted to, but being genuine throughout the shifts were downright impossible for me. Some might say I'm a downer but I like to call myself realistic. I have shitty thoughts about myself and this world we are living in, plus I'm never in a particularly good mood considering I am at work so realistically I am going to portray that in my attitude in some sort of way. I am not going to fake it to make it seem like I enjoy my job and I give a shit about what comes out of your mouth but I will be courteous enough to give you a smile so you know I am not entirely unpleasant and I am indeed a decent human being. God how I hated unnecessary cheeriness though! I understand how one might assume this is due to my depression but in fact it is due to me being a realistic person. NO ONE is that happy all the time. Let us be real.

I clocked out around 12:15 am and proceeded to walk across the parking lot to the fast food joint that ran directly in front of my job. I knocked as loud as I could on the back door of the establishment, waiting for Damien to open up.

"Hey." He greeted me as usual, propping open the large metal door. "How was work?"

Pfft like you care.

"It was ok I guess." I shrugged. Dare I add another comment? "They had me at a regular lane instead of a 15 items or less register. So it actually kind of sucked." I added. I walked through the entrance and started for the break room, avoiding eye-contact with him.

"Then why didn't you just say it sucked? Dumbass." Damien hissed at me. Ah, it appears I had said too much. He never failed to disappoint me further and further. He was so fucking cold to me all the time and it was for no fucking reason; I didn't understand it at all. I acknowledge that he struggles with anger management, Hell I have been dealing with it for five years, but how was that even necessary? If it were a few months back I probably would've argued with him over this rude comment, because then it would've hurt me and I desperately needed his reassurance that he still loved me either way; how fucking pathetic. Damien was the most irrational person I knew, actually he was the most irrational person I have ever met. He struggled with controlling his anger, which I am now an absolute pro at. He isn't very bright; I'd like to think I'm pretty bright ( _graduated top ten %, automatically accepted into the #7 university of the world, I mean come on. Please do not mistake this for bragging, there is plenty I dislike about myself that outweighs these trivial things. I acknowledge however that it is something I should be proud of)._ He never takes the time to think about things before actually doing them, this flaw has gotten us into plenty of trouble; I actually tend to overanalyze so most of the time my initial actions are never carried out because I think too goddamn much. Being the realistic person I am it makes no sense that we were ever together. Our relationship was set up to fail and I fought harder than I ever should have. I worked so fucking hard to make us work, to keep us together, hell I had made such a fool of myself most of the time trying to achieve it. I was well aware of it the whole time too. I knew the whole fucking time I was in a very very bad bind and I couldn't do anything to stop myself. It was like the actual Luna was trapped in a glass box in this body's head that was set to autopilot and there was nothing I could do to get to the controls to save myself. All I could do was scream and criticize myself on my fucking dumb decisions and slowly become my own worst enemy…

I finished putting together something to eat in the kitchen of the restaurant and approached Damien in the break room. He began describing to me the contents of his day while I had been at work as he handed me the keys of the car we shared. It wasn't unusual for him to return to his ordinary self after treating me like a complete ass. I swear it would bother the fuck out of me when he would just start talking to me normal after disrespecting me. Either he didn't give a fuck about my feelings or he just expected me to get over his cruel remarks so quickly. The truth of the matter is he was never even aware of how severely he would hurt my feelings but nowadays I was able to blow it off like dust. I tried not to invest so much energy into him anymore, I had already invested too much these past five years.

After a meaningless little conversation between him and his co-workers I let Damien know I was going back to the apartment. He walked me outside to the car, and reminded me to pick him up at 6am. I turned the key of the car door and ducked into the driver's seat. Alone at last. I loved being alone, however it never took long for the vicious thoughts to creep in and this is where music came into play. I blasted my spotify playlist on the drive home and immersed myself in the sweet melodies and riffs that blared through the speakers, I could only experience this bliss in the car by myself.

This was all routine. It was always the same since I shut off the majority of my feelings for Damien. To overcome the constant dreariness in my days of being alone and trapped with my two greatest enemies, myself and Damien, I indulged myself in any small pleasure I could find. I read, I wrote, I pleasured myself, I listened to music, I day dreamed…anything that consciously removed me from the sad reality I was living in…for how much longer could I handle living like this?


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Hello, first off thank you for continuing to read my story! I am trying to update as often as possible however Monday and Wednesday nights might be difficult because I usually have homework those days. We will see how this goes, favs and reviews would be much appreciated, thank you!~~~~

My screen lit up notifying me that I had gotten a text message. Damien's name appeared on the screen. I was only a couple of minutes away from the apartment.

"Have fun tonight." was the message below his name.

I literally had to let out a few chuckles; this guy was something else. It used to really burn me up inside when he said things like this, suggesting that I was more promiscuous than I made myself out to be. I gave myself a mental pat on the back for sincerely not giving a fuck. Was I gonna have his idea of fun tonight? No. However I was planning on having my own kind of fun that included treasuring the peace and quiet of finally being alone. Throughout our half a decade relationship Damien had always insinuated that I was cheating on him for the most microscopic reasons; his jealously has taken massive tolls on my life in multiple areas. Around the second year of our courtship Damien suddenly decided he needed to be with me as much as humanly possible. I spent less time at home, I spent less time at school, I spent less time with my friends, Damien found any way he could to spend more time with me. Granted at that time I loved spending every second with him, despite my hurting mother who had missed the free time we spent together. I was so blinded by love I turned my back on my mother, my studies and my friends. I have no friends at this point. Damien had always been my absolute best friend but things were too different now, I hated him. He's held me back from so many things, he is the reason my introvertedness has skyrocketed along with my social anxiety. I look back on all those years I purposely avoided any male contact whatsoever when I was with Damien and all I can see myself as was a fucking slave. Soon to avoid attention from any male I simplified the make up I would wear, my wardrobe was only composed of jeans, tights, and t-shirts two sizes too big for me. This was my wardrobe to this date, but only because I have become so accustomed to it. God forbid I ever added a hint of color on my eyelids or showed any skin below my collar bones or above lower thigh. If I did it could only mean that I was looking to impress another male or was seeking out another mate; I did whatever I could to repel the opposite sex and it has become habit forming.

Fuck, how was I ever supposed to survive the single life in this state?! Damien and I needed to discuss a plan about moving out or something because I was in desperate need of help and soon. Again, he was so unreasonable I'm wasn't sure how to go about the conversation, it would not be an easy one that is for certain.

I pulled up to door of my apartment that directly faced the parking lot when I realized I was the only car in the lot. This was typical on Saturday's, I couldn't remember the last time I had made plans for a Saturday night. Wow I had truly been a prisoner all of these years. Despite the years Damien had taken from me I was still only about to be 21, I had all of my 20's to look forward to, there was so much time to turn my life around and finally be happy.

I turned the lock of the door and entered to be greeted happily by my miniature toy poodle, Rusty, and my two kittens Trinity and Tobi. The lease of the apartment only allowed one small dog but I had taken it upon myself to adopt two kittens anyway. In the fucked up world I was living in these small, lovable creatures never failed to make me feel warm again, they were truly the animal comfort I needed on a day-to-day basis.

I proceeded to close the door behind me when I was suddenly pushed back as if a huge gust of wind had been blown directly at my door; the floor beneath me trembled. The push was accompanied by a cringing thud. Did something fall from the sky? Shaken, I pulled the door back slightly and peered through the gap. A cloud of smoke and dust surrounded the at least 10 foot wide indent in the gravel, I couldn't make out the object that rested within the crater. I quickly scanned the area before stepping outside and slowing approaching the scene. Had no one else even heard the commotion that just occurred right outside my door? Were they scared? Should I have been scared? Was it even safe to approach the unknown object that seemed to fallen from the sky?

I waited for the smoke to clear still looking around to see if anyone would come out and provide some insight to what had just happened. Should I call 911? Maybe someone had already called. Oh that's right… I couldn't even call the cops if my life depended on it because the microphone of my phone was broken and whoever was on the other line wouldn't be able to hear me.

I was now standing at the edge of the crater and the dust was beginning to clear. I caught a glimpse of something that was bright orange…was that material? I looked around where I had been standing until I noticed there were several scattered pieces of some orange material. The smoke cloud began rising when the sight of a battered hand caught my eye. I immediately turned on my heels and grasped my gapping mouth. Oh. My. GOD. There was a person inside this crater, a fucking person just fell from the sky. Their body was probably scattered around the area and I hadn't even noticed. I was going to hurl. It was so nauseating to even think about being surrounded by bloody appendages but I peered around anyway through slits in my eyelids to blur out any possible glance of something unsightly. Other than the scattered rubble and orange pieces of cloth I couldn't even spot a single drop of blood. Surely whatever scene lied within the crater, that was at least 3 feet deep, was a messy one, the impact it created confirmed that.

Ok. So someone definitely needed to call 911. I guess I could drive back to Damien's work and use his phone, it was only a five minute drive without traffic. Thats when..

"Ughh…" a low groan come from the center of the huge gaping hole in the ground.

Holy. Fucking. Shit. NO. NO. That poor human being was still ALIVE. Oh fuck this was terrible, they had to have been in so much pain! How was this possible though? I had never heard of a human falling great heights without being scattered or dying right at impact. Even if the fall had occurred from atop my apartment building that still wouldn't explain this massive impact damage. Perhaps he fell with a heavy load of something, maybe with the cargo from a plane? To confirm this I had to look inside the crater. I took a minute to mentally prepare myself for whatever I was about to lay my eyes upon. With my eyes still shut I turned to face the crater, took a deep breath, and looked directly into the center.

No amount of time to mentally prepare myself for what I was looking at would have been enough. I starred in complete shock at the perfectly intact man that lie within the hole. He wore a few cuts and scrapes along his face and limbs, it also didn't appear that he had broken anything. He was extremely muscular with dark hair that spiked wildly around his head. To my surprise though there wasn't a single sign of cargo or any object that could have caused this indent in the ground. Just a tall, battered, handsome man with tethered clothing lay in the center.

Holy Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

~~hello readers. my apologies for the three long chapters of back story but I have a strong belief in well developed characters. enjoy chapter 4~~

Breathe Luna. Calm down. What was the next step after this? I have to call 911, yes! Ok now just walk inside the get the keys…It was difficult though. I found it hard to move and divert my eyes away from the man that lie barely conscious in the wreck.

"Hey…Can you hear me?" I called out to him. His face seemed more relaxed than before, could he have passed on? What a shame…I had never seen a more handsome man with a build that was almost inhuman, this guy could've been a model or a movie star for all I knew. I wonder what events transpired before his demise. Dare I approach his body? I needed to check his pulse so I could determine the urgency of the situation if he was still alive.

I carefully skid into the trench while scanning the area once more. I couldn't believe there was no one else around to see this, I mean how often do instances like this occur? I hovered over his body, still hesitate to approach him any further. It seemed like a strange heat had been radiated from him similar to the way a machine did when it was overheated. Gently, I kneeled besides his head and press two fingers against his massive neck to feel for a pulse. His was warmer than expected, almost feverish, but he was definitely alive. I had never felt a more angrier pulse, could he have been sick? How was this man even ALIVE dammit?!

"Um..Sir? Hey are you ok?" I placed my hand upon his heaving chest and gently shook him. Damn he was rock solid, I had to fan my mental self and remind myself of the strange situation I was in.

"Aw man that really hurt.." he suddenly groaned, knocking me out the trance I had been in from observing his body. His body shifted slightly as his sealed eyes squinted in obvious pain.

"Oh wow Beerus really did a number on me this time. Haha I can't even move!" he added in a surprisingly light tone. I was speechless. This was not the reaction you'd expect from someone who just fell out of the sky. His sultry eyes were suddenly open and on me. They were a unique obsidian grey and I tried hard not to look too deeply into them.

"Uh…um" I was having trouble compiling any of the thoughts I had prior to him looking directly at me. I quickly shook my head and snapped out of it.

"Are you alright? How did you end up here? Who is Beerus? How are you still even alive-" I stopped myself realizing I had been asking too many questions and gave the stranger a chance to answer any one of them.

"Oh well I'm going to be fine don't worry about me! Also I'm not exactly sure how I got here or where I am for that matter. Where am I miss?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, and in the same light tone he had been using before.

"Uh we're on Riverside in Austin. Do you need an ambulance? I should go call 911, I can't even imagine the pain you're probably in." I said as I stood up. I couldn't believe I was trying to converse with him in his condition, his head probably wasn't all there right now.

"Wait a minute!" He called out below me. "Where is Riverside in Austin? Also please don't bother taking me to the hospital! All I need is a meal and a full nights rest!" He said with the biggest grin on his face. God he was good looking. But what the hell, was this guy serious?

"Hm..I'm not sure if you realized this but you're laying in a hole— that you apparently created from the impact of falling into the ground! I'm not sure how you're even alive at this point. And we're in Austin,Texas. Were you somewhere else before this?"

He wore a puzzled look on his face, still cute as fuck. Ugh his looks were really becoming a distraction for me.

"Well last I remember I was on Lord Beerus's planet training with him and Vegeta. We had just started a new regiment that involved using us as his punching bags to build a tolerance against God strength. Hmm oh that's right! I might've made a comment that made Beerus pretty angry and everything is pretty much fuzzy after that heh heh." chuckling from his own comment I stood there dumbfounded. This guy definitely hit his head way too hard on the pavement, I felt sorry for him in a way.

"Ok so I am definitely going to go get you some help. Just stay put and I'll be back in 10 minutes tops!" I said, proceeding to climb out of the trench.

"No! Please wait! I know it sounds crazy but I'm telling you the truth. I can even prove it to you once I've gained my strength back! I don't want to cause too much of a commotion. Um would you happen to have any food heh heh?" There was that grin again! Was he really not severely injured? Should I just bring him inside? Oh dear GOD how was I supposed to explain this Damien?! I'd have to worry about that later, what was I going to do now?

"You really don't want to go to the hospital do you?"

"Only because it's not necessary! Geez I can hardly move. Would you mind helping me up?" He asked slowly raising his massive hand towards me. My eyes darted to his incredibly muscular arms and my 120 pound body, did he really expect that I would be of any help at all? Despite his lack of logic I reached my hand out towards his and watched it disappear as he grabbed onto my wrist instead. The second he attempted to apply any weight to his grasp around my wrist I could feel myself being violently yanked down. Adjusting my stance, I quickly grabbed onto his wrist with my other hand to provide some more leverage in this pathetic attempt to get him onto his feet. His bulky shoulder had barely made it off the ground when his weight had finally taken its toll on me causing me to be yanked right into his bare chest. My cheek smacked right into his broad pecks. I looked up to meet his intense smoldering eyes, our faces only inches apart. Completely flustered I immediately sat up and rubbed my face.

"Fuck! You're pretty damn solid aren't you?" I asked still pressing against my sore cheek until noticed that I was sitting right atop his torso. I felt a warmth creep onto my face as I dashed to my feet apologizing repeatedly.

"Hahaha don't worry about it you're as light as a feather! No wonder you weren't any help though." He said with a hand behind his head. Still I felt so embarrassed. What kind of night was this turning into? I was supposed to be snuggled up in bed with my animal friends and a good book by now..Why did this guy have to be so fucking good looking?! This would have been way easier to deal with if he was just hideous.

"Well I guess I'm stuck down here until I regain some of my strength to get up. Are you ok by the way? You're energy has been all over the place." He asked me with a concerned expression. This man was stuck lying in a pit asking me if I was ok. He was certainly something else. And my energy? Did he think he was some kind of psychic or something? I guess I hadn't been hiding my emotions as well as I usually would. Could you blame me though, look at the situation I was in!

"Seriously don't worry about me. Is there any way I could help you within my capabilities at this moment?" I asked kneeling beside his enormous body.

"Hm well I am pretty hungry! Would you mind bringing me some food?" He blurted with a sheepish grin, it was hard not to stare when he smiled at me that way. How could he even be thinking about food at a time like this? Well if this was the only way I could help him…God I hoped no one would catch me bringing this crippled Adonis food in the state he was in. They'd think I was crazy for sure.

"If you insist…I don't really have many groceries. You'll have to settle for instant ramen if you don't mind?"

"That sounds good! By the way I don't I even think I got your name. My name is Goku, I really appreciate your help!" His smile gleamed right through my soul. With a face like that he must've been used to women waiting on him hand and foot. He didn't seem like the cocky type though…

"Um yeah don't mention it. My name is Luna. I'll be back in a sec with your food ok?" I said already on my way out of the trench to avoid eye contact. I couldn't risk him catching the blush I felt spreading across my face. Ugh why did this have to be so goddamn difficult? It had been years since I felt this nervous around a guy…or a man I should say. This isn't the time or place Luna! Snap out of it! I was halfway to my front door when I heard Goku talking to himself in the pit.

"Luna…I really like that name."

Keep. Calm. Luna.


	5. Chapter 5

~~hello! apologies for the small absence but I have just completed binge watching dragon ball super. soon much inspiration! thank you for continuing to read on, enjoy chapter 5!~~

With my back against the kitchen counter across from the stove I drummed my fingers nervously against faux granite. My eyes were focused on my reflection within the pot that had not yet reached boiling but my mind was far off. _What was I even doing?_ This man, this breathtaking man, has landed on my doorstep from god knows where, possibly insane, and here I was preparing him an instant ramen bowl. I was still considering calling the authorities…I could really use some advice at the moment but how could I even begin to explain this. Damien's face suddenly flashed before my thoughts. Jesus H. Christ I didn't even want to think about him right now, he of all people would never even listen to me.

I found myself looking out the front window for a third time to confirm that the pit was actually there and I hadn't been driven crazy just yet. HOW was this even happening? My heart was racing like crazy and I had been beginning to feel the symptoms of a massive headache coming on. My anxiety level was through the roof at this point. I just wanted to be out of this situation and in bed.

My thoughts were interrupted by the thick steam that erupted from the pot of now boiling water. I poured the water into the prepared ramen bowl and proceeded to wait 3 minutes while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. The time on the stove now read 1:32 am. Major chill time was being interrupted by this ridiculous situation and that alone gave me more anxiety. I hadn't even been give a chance to change out of my work clothes. With that I pulled out of the kitchen and into my bedroom. I changed into one of my many black capri leggings, pulled on the regular slightly oversized band t-shirt and slipped on some sandals. I was about ready to face the beautiful man who was still lying on the ground outside when I decided to take a quick peek at myself in the restroom mirror. My long black hair was out of its usual sorts so I merely combed through it with my fingers and wiped away the strays of the little make up I had on. Damn, if I had put the same amount of time and effort I used to invest into getting ready I might have actually had a real chance of catching that man's mesmerizing eye. Fuck Damien for the emotional abuse he had put me through, self-confidence was hard to find in me these days. I gave my reflection a meek smile, exited to the kitchen, grabbed the bowl and water bottle, and quickly proceeded to finally face Goku outside.

My heart pounded harder with every step I took closer to the trench. What in gods name was going on? Still no one was around to observe the new addition to the parking lot, a vulnerable hottie lying 3 feet in the ground! You didn't come across those too often. I kneeled beside him avoiding eye contact as always.

"Yay Luna you're back! I was beginning to wonder if you had left me." The epitome of my anxiety at the moment had almost stopped my heart with the smile he gleamed at me with. _Please don't catch me off guard with that smile of yours._ I wanted to stress this to him, it nearly knocked his meal out of my hands.

"I'm sorry I don't have a microwave so I had to boil the water on the stove. It's shrimp flavor I hope you don't mind." What the fuck Luna, why were you being so damn polite with your words?! Breathe. Breathe and act yourself. There is no need to act cute or shy around him, once this instance is over you will never see him again. True. Thank you me for setting myself straight. I mentally gave myself another pat on the back.

"No seriously you're an ANGEL for this! I'm starving!" He exclaimed as he abruptly sat up, claimed the food from my hands and scarfed down its contents with some pretty messy mannerisms. I held back my desire to stare at him while he was preoccupied with his meal. However I guiltily found my eyes lingering onto his incredibly massive arms with pulsating, bulging veins. I looked up at his perfectly sculpted hands that grasped the bowl and feverishly started to picture how it felt to be in the grasp of those muscular hands…Goku's dark eyes suddenly came into focus during my unspeakable fantasy, they were set on me, and I was immediately stricken with embarrassment.

"Hey I know I already asked this but are you sure you're alright? Your energy is pretty hard to ignore at this distance, and the fluctuations are stronger now." He said in a concerned tone, lowering the now empty bowl from his face.

Remain calm Luna. Tone it down a bit you fucking pervert and remember what you told yourself earlier!

"Yeah I promise I'm fine. Let's just say I'm still trying to adjust myself to this situation." I assured waving a hand in front of my face. "By the way, you're sitting up and eating on your own. Do you think you are able to stand up now?"

"Oh yeah haha!" He laughed, at this point I have chosen to divert my eyes from Goku's expressions to avoid gazing. Unanticipatedly he had jumped to his feet within the next second. I gawked at the impression of his body that was left in the ground and then looked back at his unharmed self. What the fuck?

"How are you totally ok?!" I demanded once I was on my feet as well. _Was this man with inhumanly good looks human at all?_

"Haha Saiyan's heal pretty quickly, especially if they've had something to eat." He replied while rubbing the back of his head with that damn sheepish grin. He was towering over me now, a true giant compared to me.

"Hm? What's a Saiyan? Are you positive you're alright?"

"Oh sorry you must be pretty confused! I guess I'm starting to see how all of this may seem pretty weird to you. Hey you know what? If you feed me more of those ramen bowls I can try and answer any questions you have. How about that?" He suggested, now eyeing me closely in anticipation for my response.

 _Did this guy ever stop smiling?_ Mentally fanning myself I gave his suggestion some thought. Was it a good idea to bring this stranger from the heavens, who showed signs of insanity, into my apartment? Was I, the realist, actually struggling to answer such a question? NO. NO Luna you should NOT enclose yourself with a potential lunatic in your own home! However I was having trouble expressing this. For some reason I felt the need to take advantage of this opportunity to take him inside and learn more about him. Now, I have never EVER been the one to take risks, I was also an extreme introvert, and there was my social anxiety. Despite all of these factors I wanted to take Goku by the hand and invite him into my lonely world. THAT'S IT! That's why I wanted to bring him inside so badly, even with running the risk of this guy being a psychopath, I was undoubtedly **lonely** but also curious. So palming my conscious in the face I replied…

"This is probably the weirdest circumstance I have ever found myself in and I can't say I've encountered anyone similar to you…But I am definitely curious about you so what the hell."

"Great! I'm pretty curious about you too Luna! Also I was going to ask if we had met before. Now that I have been thinking about it your energy feels pretty familiar." He confessed, leaning downward to meet me at eye level only inches apart from my face.

There was no way anyone had the luxury of looking at a face quite as perfectly sculpted as is his, just as I was doing. With a gulp and heat quickly rushing into my cheeks I strained my eyes away from his. _Let's see how much longer I can handle his._

"I guess you could explain that to me first because I'm lost with all this 'energy' talk of yours. Also I'm pretty positive I would have remembered meeting you before. Come on, let's go inside." Halfway through turning towards my apartment I caught that grin of his again. My thoughts fled to wander what it would've been like to belong to someone like Goku. I casually brushed the thoughts away. _Not even in your dreams Luna._


	6. Chapter 6

~~hello readers, finally getting into the plot here. i hope to continue posting even during the approaching holidays. reviews would be much appreciated and thank you for making it to chapter 6!—LA~~

Before I knew it there were stacks of ramen bowls circling Goku on the dining room table. Not to mention all the wrappers and packaging of whatever food that was left in the pantry. He hadn't given me any type of explanation since we entered my apartment, I was becoming quite anxious. This had to have been the craziest night of my life. Damien would randomly come to mind and I tried to push him out of my thoughts as much as possible. I wasn't going to let him get to me when he wasn't even present. I just knew that if we were still together, this situation would definitely get me in trouble with him. Although it always felt like I was in trouble with him, I felt like a punished child most of the time. No. _Fuck him_ , I'm just going to gawk at this illuminating man that was now eating all of my food on my dining table and goddamn it I was going to enjoy it.

"So Goku…" I began. His charred eyes peered at me from the brim of the bowl he had just about completed. Despite it being very unlike me I deliberately did not look away when our eyes met.

"I'd like to know how you fell from the sky now." I said still not breaking eye contact. Hopefully this way I would just get used to his looks and keep my face from turning red whenever our eyes met.

He gave me friendliest smile that ran chills down my body and placed his finished bowl down.

"Man Luna you really know how to treat a guest! Thanks for all the food I feel 100% now!"

"Yeah don't worry about it. Can I have some answers please?"  
"Ok but first I need to know where I am first…"

"I already told you we are in Austin."

"But where is Austin? What planet is that on?" _Is he messing with me?_

"Earth! Where else? Can you please be serious for a second?"

His brow furrowed as he crossed his arms and stared into the detail of the wooden table. _I wonder what he's thinking about._

"Well I guess this should be expected coming from Lord Beerus. He is the God of Destruction after all…" was all that escaped his tantalizing lips after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah I'm hopelessly lost now. You have to understand how insane you sound right now, right?" I was becoming frustrated.

"Ok ok but you have to promise to keep an open mind. That's really important!"

I nodded in agreement.

"Here it goes…" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what I think happened is Lord Beerus was so mad that he literally kicked me into another universe! Universe 8 to be exact, and like I said before I'm from Universe 7's Earth-"

"But you were born on planet Vegeta?"  
"Right!"

"So while training with Beerus, Whis, and Vegeta, who is also a person, you made Beerus mad enough to kick you into your neighboring universe. Beerus is the God of Destruction and Whis is his servant even though he's stronger than Beerus. And that is how you ended up in front of my apartment?" We were now seated on the love seat in the living room criss crossed and facing each other. I had just soaked in a ton of information for a whole hour. It was absolutely amazing. Like I was just hearing about the greatest story ever told. I was beyond disbelief at this point, how could I doubt what Goku had just spent an hour explaining to me. It was way too elaborate to be a lie.

"Exactly! I'm so impressed with you Luna you caught on pretty fast. And now you basically know everything!"

I couldn't help but smile at the compliment however the small crush I had developed on the newly discovered Saiyan had indeed been crushed. The moment Goku casually mentioned his wife ChiChi and two sons Gohan and Goten I realized how childish I had been. OF COURSE he had to have been taken by some equally beautiful goddess with gorgeous children. Also, I would've never guessed he had a son so close to my age, he didn't look a day over 25. It was probably for the best that I find out now before I had really gotten myself into trouble. I had this terrible habit of making things seem larger in my mind than they were in reality. It was laughable that I had thought about involving myself with an alien in the first place, there was never a chance and I should've known. There I go again trying to desperately find love in the most irrational places.

"Well thank you for that…insightful information. My outlook on life has definitely changed now that I know that things like this exist. Really Goku thank you for sharing. By the way did you have a way to get back?" I asked. I had become more comfortable talking to him after the news broke about his marriage, it removed a lot of the pressure I had been feeling. I would probably continue to gawk at his looks however…there wasn't any harm in that!

"I'm glad! Thanks for believing me! And yeah don't worry about it, I can just use my instant transmission to get back whenever." He seemed genuinely pleased and I was beginning to wonder if it just didn't take much to make this guy smile, I wished I was that positive all the time. So he had the ability to get back to his planet virtually whenever he wanted to but he had continued to stay here and talk to me..? Snap out of it Luna, he stayed because of the food obviously! Now that he's finished explaining himself he has no reason to stay and will probably initiate his departure soon.

"So now it's your turn Luna! Let's hear your story." He gleamed at me with those eyes. _What?_ He wanted to talk more..and about me?! How bizarre was this night…

"Um. Well that was unexpected…How am I supposed to compete with that outrageous novel you had to share with me? There's really not that much to know honestly haha. Just a regular human here." I nervously replied, waving my hand in front of my face. I sincerely didn't feel like crying at the moment, I had been holding back tears for days and I wasn't about to let it all out to my new alien companion which would definitely occur if I told my actual story. For years I had never revealed what was actually going on in my tormented relationship, I wanted to avoid peoples pity and judgement. No one could ever really understand what I had been through and what I was trying to overcome now that the relationship was somewhat over.

"Aw come on Luna! I'm plenty interested, I've always wondered what kind of lives city folk lived and what their problems were like. I'm also hoping you can explain this energy you've been giving off." He pressed, pleading with his hands as he scooted towards me slimming down the distance between us. Imitating a child he looked desperately into my eyes and I was swayed.

Well damn I guess I was about to make of fool out of myself…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAHAHA what did I say Whis?! I knew sending him to that universe would be the perfect revenge for his consistent disrespect towards me!" Lord Beerus bellowed as he looked away from the orb of Whis's rod that displayed the image of Goku and Luna conversing.

"I'm still not quite sure what you mean by revenge Lord Beerus?" Whis questioned, whisking away the image from his orb.

"It's only a matter of time now! You'll realize soon enough Whis HAHAHAHA!" Beerus continued to boast as he threw his head back in crazed laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

~~hello readers, apologies for the late post but I made it a page longer this time. please enjoy and leave a review :)~~

(Uploaded again to correct some grammar mistakes, I was in such a rush to post the first time I forgot to proof read lol)

"So when I was 15 years old I fell in love with this guy in my art class. I always called it love at first sight but then it wouldn't have been possible for things to turn out the way they did. To me he had come around at exactly the right time and I was willing to commit everything to him, I was so young I know…I was also outrageously naive. So naive that I never noticed the red flags that had been risen since the very beginning. I mean the whole time we flirted he had a girlfriend! Then the minute we have start actually getting to know each other, he dumps his ex and starts dating me! That poor girl…back then I didn't give a shit though, I was so damn blind. We were set up to fail though…that summer he moved four hours away from our town to live with his dad. The first two years of our relationship were long distance and that is where the downward spiral began." I hadn't been back to these memories in ages, my eyes had begun to sting. Fuck, how can I cry in front of someone I just met? I don't want to seem like some emotional wreck…even though I knew I was.

"Damn Goku I must be boring you. We should just talk about something else."

"No, I'm interested! It's helping me understand you a bit more." He quickly replied. I didn't want to continue though, the memories were still too painful. It didn't hurt because I was heartbroken, it hurt because I couldn't believe the torture I put myself through for virtually nothing. I never had anything but good intentions, I even planned on marrying Damien one day. All that effort was wasted and pointless, I had made a fool of myself. I was left with pieces and I was learning about myself all over again.

"Just let me know if you've heard enough. Ok? Anyway I wasted so much valuable time for him. I missed out on so much and I was always sneaking around my parents back for him. He made me into someone I never wanted to be. When the love between you and your partner is pure you should only work to bring each other up and never down. I was always being brought down. Goku, he never made me a better person, not once. He made me worse. Now that we are broken up I'm just trying to figure out who I am as Luna, not as Damien's girlfriend."

I paused for a moment to give Goku a chance to say something if he wanted to. He appeared to be in deep thought as he sat facing me with both his legs and arms crossed. He looked up at me and straight into my eyes.

"Please go on." He insisted. I was pleased to see that he was not bored at least.

"Damien is a very territorial kind of guy, not in the chivalrous type of way but in an obsessive type of manner, and not to mention jealous as fuck. For someone who was in love I didn't mind it at all though, I just wanted to make him happy and I was happy with him, I would've done anything for him. And he never appreciated it. A few months before our third year anniversary I had discovered that Damien had been cheating on me with someone at his work. It shattered me. I trusted him with all my heart and he completely betrayed me…His excuses involved the issues we had been having prior to the affair. But basically he was blaming it on me. Long story short, he tattooed "sorry" on his hand and the idiot I was took him back—"

"So this guy deliberately betrayed you and you stayed with him anyway?" This was Goku's first outburst since I had began my sad sad story. It caught me off guard considering he had chosen to remain silent.

"Well…Yes. Isn't that what you do when you love someone? You forgive them…"  
"But Luna…what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well don't you love yourself? Didn't you care about yourself? Did you not think that you deserved better than some prick who was going to run to another girl whenever things got tough? Would you have done something like that to him?!" I was sincerely shocked. Goku seemed so serious as well. How could I answer him though? I knew that my feelings were to always come last, I always put him ahead of me. And no. I couldn't have imagined doing something like that to him at the time. But he did it to me and it was a huge punch in the gut and ego. Instead of answering Goku's question out loud I continued to stare down at my twiddling fingers, I began to wonder whether this story was too revealing of me. How could I stop now though? This is exactly why I never talked about this…I couldn't handle the criticism, I was hard enough on myself as it was.  
"You know Goku I hardly ever thought of myself in that relationship. I had been a selfish person all my life and when I finally fell in love I wanted to be the best partner I could be. I was putting 110% of myself into this and I'd say he was at 45%, I gave up too much of myself. That was the mistake I made for the sake of love." I suddenly felt the trickling of tears down my cheeks, they were flowing uncontrollably however I wasn't sobbing. I wasn't choking up like I would usually do when I cried. This time the tears had come down on their own, I had been holding them back for so long I guess they couldn't hold anymore…

"There's such an overwhelming sadness coming from your energy Luna…almost like its spilling out of you. How long had you been holding all this in?" His voice was much softer than before and even though I had I just met him a few hours ago it was so comforting to me…

"For as long as the relationship had lasted, five years. I never told a soul about the problems we were having…or rather the problems I was having. I only wanted others to think well of us, maybe even look up to us as inspiration for standing together for so long…The way I idolized my parents relationship. In the end I always believed everything was going to be ok, because love endures everything. When things only got worse I soon realized that even though what I was experiencing was love it was not the same for him, and that is why it could never work." I frantically tried to wipe the tears away but they continued to flow, at least I wasn't choked up.

"So your close friends never even had a clue of what was going on?" He asked, removing a handkerchief from his pocket and offering it to me. I nodded appreciatively to him and used it to dry my cheeks, it smelled so good…

"Ha…Goku I don't have any close friends…" My voice was beginning to trail off…I could feel that dreaded lump in my throat that I had been avoiding for months. I gave myself a second before I continued.

"It's hard to believe someone like you doesn't have any close friends…" He said quietly to himself, I wasn't sure if it was something I was meant to hear.

"What do you mean by someone like me?" I softly asked, while slightly bowing my head to meet his eyes that had been staring down. Our eyes locked for a second before he quickly looked away. Did I just see a hint of pink appear on his cheeks? How incredibly cute, gosh his wife was too lucky…I was happy to hold his attention now, even if it were just for a moment.

I watched him search for his words, he was looking directly to his left so that I was able to admire his perfect profile. What had he truly meant?  
"Well…to be completely honest Luna, after everything you told me, I kind of admire you. To me its sounds like you really know how to love a guy that's for sure…except you were just giving it to the wrong person. Damn haha I wish I knew someone who deserved you so maybe I could set you up with them hahaha.." He laughed nervously with that cheesy grin of his and arm rubbing the back of his head. I was smiling now as my tears came to a halt.

"That's sweet. Thank you for saying that Goku. I should be the one admiring you though, you're basically an every day super hero in your world. All the while you have a family and a wife whom you love. I hope to have kids one day too, it's all a matter of finding the right man to reproduce with. Thinking about the possibility of getting pregnant while with Damien was always scary to me. Not because it was too early, even though it certainly was, I just didn't want to be stuck with him forever. Whenever the time is right to get pregnant I want it to be a joyous time for everyone involved. If I had gotten pregnant with Damien my family would've been devastated, I would have been devastated…" I noticed Goku had been looking away again, in deep thought it seemed. What had been on his mind this whole time?

"Is there something bothering you Goku?" I asked concerned, without thinking I even placed my hand on his crossed leg to get his attention. His eyes were then on my hand. Had I crossed the line? I didn't think so, he was acting rather stranger than before. My thoughts were interrupted by his deep sigh. I looked up at him, he was biting the inside of his cheek and still looking down at my hand that continued to rest on his leg. Concerned, I slowly retracted my hand and leaned into the arm rest of the love seat.

"You really got me thinking Luna…That's for sure." was all that he said, still looking down.

"May I ask what you're thinking about exactly?" I hesitated slightly before asking. Where was this going?

His brow was now furrowed and the grip on his crossed arms had been tightened.

"Luna…" It seemed as if was struggling to find the right words again.

"Look Goku, I know we just met today and all…but just as you were here for me to listen, so am I for you. I can be a very understanding person and it looks like something is bothering you." I asked concerned, he was making me anxious. I couldn't imagine what I said exactly that triggered him to behave like this.

"I love my sons Gohan and Goten very much. I would do anything for their happiness and I have. I'd give my life for them and I have—" he paused for a moment. I sat patiently until he was ready to speak again, he had my full attention.

"Before our conversation I had never heard anyone talk about their feelings to this extent, I never even knew that it was possible for someone to feel like that. You really had me reflecting on my own life and the type of love I've experienced. I've felt strong emotions through energy before even though it is not too common. I felt it at my son Gohan's wedding, I feel it from Vegeta and Bulma every now and again…but…it was always something I picked up from other people's energy. It wasn't something that I personally felt…" He began to trail off again. I think I understood what he was saying, the energy he was talking about, it had to be true love. I've felt it too, not for myself but from other people like my parents and even strangers. I've always wondered if it was something just anybody could feel or if perhaps their love was just so strong it was literally emitting from their bodies. This is how I was able to indicate that what Damien and I had was not true. Wait a minute…I know what he's been having trouble saying!

"Goku…You don't love your wife do you?" I said quietly. He was silent for a moment, his expression was stern and his eyes were closed.

"If that is what true love is supposed to feel like…then no. No I don't love Chichi…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well that certainly was evil of you Lord Beerus…" Whis mentioned as him and Beerus hovered over his scepter that displayed the scene taking place in Luna's apartment.

"Bwahahaha I am the God of Destruction after all Whis!" Lord Beerus laughed while gripping his stomach.

"I've seen you mercilessly destroy millions of planets but I have never seen you go this extent to destroy a relationship." Whis he said in a stern tone.

"That is true but the Saiyan brat had it coming. He should learn not to disrespect the God of Destruction."

"He merely pointed fun at the fact that you were single Lord Beerus…"

"A God's personal life should not be spoken of lightly Whis much less by a mere Saiyan!"


	8. Chapter 8

~~hello readers, pls favorite and follow! your reviews make me so happy, thank you for reading!—LA~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beerus and Whis resumed their eavesdropping on Goku and Luna's conversation.

"You know Whis this isn't even how I had expected things to pan out. This is much better though." Lord Beerus sneered peering down into the scepter

"Well what had you been expecting?" Whis asked momentarily looking away from the scene to face Beerus.

"Does that girl not look familiar to you at all Whis?"

"Hm now that you mention it I do feel as if I have seen her somewhere…" Whis trailed off as he fell into deep thought. Beerus just grinned beside him, rather pleased with himself.

"*gasp* I had nearly forgotten about her! Has it been 20 years already? Well this is certainly going to get interesting Lord Beerus, I applaud your craftiness. However I am not sure if this punishment necessarily fits Goku's crime…"

"A God of Destruction is hardly ever fair Whis. Besides I am quite interested in seeing where this goes…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Regular POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Had I broken the great saiyan Goku? Could he have been affected this severely? By things that I said?! He's been starring into space for such a long time, I really just wanted to know what he was thinking. I couldn't help but feel a bit of relief when Goku confirmed that he was not in love with his wife. A small part of me believed that I now had a chance with the saiyan warrior but the rational part of me knew that it was way too early to tell and he was part of another universe after all. It was naive and dumb of me to be having these thoughts anyway, I might have potentially just broke up a family from another world.

"You know she never even let me have a say in how our kids would be raised…" I was completely caught off guard when Goku had finally decided to start talking. I decided to keep my mouth shut as he continued.

"I'm trying to think of a time where I thought about her and only her, but I've always grouped her up with my family and friends. I can't say that she was exactly special besides being the mother of my kids. I want to experience love towards my partner but I couldn't relate to a single thing you mentioned Luna. Is there something wrong with me? Am I a bad father for not loving my wife?" He was now piercing me with his glistening dark eyes.

"What you're experiencing is much more common than you can possibly imagine Goku, don't be so hard on yourself; you have no fault in this. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how many women have you been with?"

"I have only ever been with Chichi. When we were kids I apparently promised to marry her when we grew up and she held that against me until we wed." He said nonchalantly. My jaw dropped, he wore a genuinely confused look on his face. This explained so much.

"Goku, it is completely understandable that you feel the way you do about Chichi. You were basically forced into marriage! How many dates did you go on before you got married?" I couldn't believe that this beautiful massive man had only ever been in one relationship, has never experienced love towards his mate and here I was revealing what it was to love and be loved by someone. Oh and he was so insanely cute that I might've potentially fallen for him already.

"What's a date?" He was wearing another cute confused look. What was with this man? He was definitely one of a kind, this whole time I have never picked up a single negative vibe from him. He acted so innocently, with his looks and personality you could never guess that he was old enough to be married with two kids.

"Goku how do things even work in your world? Because in mine people go on dates, small outings with each other that involve things like eating out, going to the movies, etcetera. You gradually get to know each other and discover what exactly attracts you to one another. There's really nothing quite like it…The excitement of getting to see each other again and wondering what they were going to say next or whether that was going to be the day when they finally kiss you. Before you know it that person is on your mind all the time and all of a sudden you're a million times happier than you were before that person came into your life. Then nothing is more important to you than that special person. Finally you can feel it in your heart and soul without a single microscopic doubt that you want that person in your life forever, and you decide to get married…" I starred past Goku's head in my own fantasy, I could feel my eyes had become watery. It had been years since I experienced the excitement of finding love and I dearly missed it. What I had been feeling now with Goku has been painfully similar to developing a crush but I had to convince myself that it was pointless. Goku would never fall in love with someone like me. I had too many problems that no one would want to handle. Most importantly he was so pure. A trait I was far from achieving and I could never bring myself to taint his amazing character with my impurities.

"It gives me a heavy feeling seeing you cry Luna…" His words shook me, I hadn't noticed how long I had been in thought. Slowly I watched him raise his right hand towards me, the warm skin of his palm was suddenly pressed against my face. Gently his thumb skid beneath my lower lash, wiping away my tears that had finally ceased. My heart was now pounding as I savored the affectionate gesture. His illuminating eyes were looking directly into mine, I had no words. For the first time in so long I was being comforted…for some reason Goku actually understood me. He recognized the good I was doing and truly recognized the pain I was in. I finally didn't feel so alone…I was overcome with an unfamiliar wave of happiness. My hands were suddenly grasping onto Goku's arm that continued to hold my face.

"This is it! Luna, this is the distinct energy I've been telling you about! Please tell me what this is…" Goku's words immediately pulled me out of the trance I was in. Embarrassed, I dropped my hands from his arm. Fuck I had to be more cautious, it was too easy letting Goku affect me. I was probably just making a fool out of myself, I wonder what he thinks of me now…I'm so fucking stupid. How am I supposed to respond to him now?!

My phone vibrated noisily on the table. I leaned over to grab it. IT WAS MY ALARM!

"Shit! It's 6am already?! I had no idea that much time had passed! Damien is out of work I have to go pick him up, fuck.." I had been so lost in this alter reality with Goku I didn't realized our time was limited. I guess it was finally time to say good bye to him…

"I guess that means I have to go now huh? Sorry for keeping you up so late and eating all your ramen." He rose out of his seat as I followed suit. My heart had sunk, it felt so good being around Goku even if my feelings towards him were meaningless. He was so easy to talk to…if only he were from this world, it would make me happy even just being his close friend.

"Don't worry about it Goku. I really enjoyed your company, more than I expected to. Thank you for listening to my insignificant other worldly problems by the way, you helped me in ways you might not realize." I admitted, smiling at him.

"Haha you know this is the first I see you smile! It's a beautiful one too..I hope you continue you to do so more often. I know you don't think so highly of yourself but you really have a wonderful heart Luna." The next thing I knew Goku's hand was touching the small of my back and my face was only inches away from his muscular chest that escaped his orange uniform. He gently kissed the top of my head.

"You may not realize it either, but you've done a lot for me today as well. Thank you, Luna. I'll see you again." Then just like that, as abruptly as he had come, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

~~hello readers, let me know what you think of the story so far. i'd love to hear your suggestions or comments if you have any! —LA~~

And I was alone again. It only made sense that the one person who had ever understood me would be from another universe entirely. Goku…I already missed him. I lightly touched the top of my head where he had kissed me. He was so kind to me…it's not every day you meet someone like him…and I stayed up talking with him all night. He felt comfortable enough with me to tell me about his life and the universe he came from. I even helped him realize the lie he had been living with Chichi. Oh god I can't believe I might have just broken up that family…after all they had been through. How could I regret it though? Goku deserved to find love also just like everybody else. I could feel my face turning hot. I bet he had girls falling for him left and right…and still no one has ever caught his eye? After all this time? Talk about hard to get. My hands were at the top of my head again as I sat on the couch we had shared earlier. I could feel the tears springing at the corners of my eyes in frustration. FUCK! It had felt so wonderful being around him, I had waited forever to feel anything remotely close to that. But there was nothing I could do about these feelings. I hated how strong these emotions were starting to overcome me. I had become such a pro at holding my feelings back over the years and the moment Goku comes along I go nuts. Could it be that I'm just that desperate? I couldn't imagine this happening with anyone else though…it had to be him…he had to be from another universe…he had to be married. Ugh. Maybe it's because he had never been in love before..and the hopeless romantic in me just wished to be that one person Goku couldn't overlook…

I had to snap out of it. I had to go pick up Damien and I wouldn't say a word about tonight's events. Like I needed more insults thrown at me of being a slut. Only Damien would make me wonder if bringing Goku into my apartment was a slutty move. His criticisms had been permanently embedded in me it seemed.

Before locating the car keys I looked around to make sure there was no evidence of my alien visitor. His empty ramen bowls were hidden deep within the trash bin and I made sure to sweep away the dirt Goku had tracked in from his trench bed. Dusting off the love seat a glisten within the cushions caught my eye. I reached between the middle cushions and made contact with an unfamiliar object. I fished it out and held it to the light to get a better look at it. It was some kind of orb? It couldn't have been bigger than a softball and it contained 4 red starts within the globe. Where the hell did this come from? No way did this belong to me and we never even had visitors…oh wait. No way. Could this have been Goku's? I think he mentioned something like this in his story, what was it called again? Dragon orbs? Dragon balls? That might've been it, if I remember right you needed all of them to make a wish. The number of exactly how many had escaped me. These were rather important weren't they? I don't think it was ok to just leave them anywhere. HOLY SHIT. He had to come back then…my heart nearly sprung out of my chest at the realization. Now I wouldn't be left wondering…I mean Jesus the last thing he said to me was "I'll see you again." If I hadn't found this Dragon ball those words would have haunted me for I don't know how long, I would have be left to wonder if he would ever return. He had a reason to now…I felt strangely charged up. I was excited. I was going to be able to see Goku again…Please God don't let Damien be around when that moment comes. Maybe by then Damien will finalize realize he can't bare to live with me any longer and leave me alone. Haha maybe I'll just ask Goku if I could start over in his universe and just leave this one behind. Calm down Luna you are getting WAY too ahead of yourself, as usual of course. Fuck I still have to pick up Damien…

I waited patiently in the drivers seat for Damien to exit the back door of the restaurant. Alright Luna just be cool. Nothing happened last night, you just woke up and are going straight to bed the second you get home. Things were so different for me now though..I had been without hope for so long I just dwelled in my depression. Last night had be slightly rejuvenating for me, slightly because the hopelessness of the situation could easily throw me back into despair. I had decided to cling to this new happiness and giddiness that Goku made possible for me. I wouldn't take this crush too seriously and I'd just enjoy the butterflies that I missed so much. HOWEVER, I had to at least pretend I was in the same despair that I had been in for months for Damien's sake. If he noticed a slight change in my usual mood he would definitely draw his own ridiculous conclusions that I would never hear the end of. Best to avoid all that. Like always.

Damien finally exited the restaurant and dove into the passengers seat already beginning his usual after work rant. I was such a good listener for Damien, for years I had been listening to his ramblings some more educated than others but nevertheless he always had my full attention. It was my reactions that he loved so much, it clarified how involved I was in whatever he'd be talking about. Vice versa I hardly ever got to complete a thought to Damien, I use to be able to. I guess he just stopped giving a shit one day. I had to go through the pain of being aware of this until I no longer gave a shit also. And here we were today.

Less than a minute away from the apartment Damien rolled down his window and began to light a cigarette. I used to hate him smoking anything other than weed, but hell he had to live with those lungs not me. He could do whatever he damned well pleased.

"So who'd you keep all your make up on for tonight?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. Icy chills were sent up my spine in anger. This fucking bitch. I couldn't catch a break. All I could do was shake my head and remain silent the rest of the way to the apartment. I wanted to leave him so badly. I wanted to be able to fall in love freely, I needed to walk a new path that he could never step on. Financially things were too complicated right now, I could never just pick up and leave. Hell I wouldn't stop him from trying though. I parked in front of our building and saw the trench in daylight for the first time. There was now caution tape surrounding it. I couldn't help but grin to myself. I had been the lucky girl to bring in the saiyan from another universe that caused that crater. It dawned on me how incredibly lucky I truly was…I wished I could share the news but I would imagine it's in Goku's best interest if I don't share last nights occurrences.

"So a meteor fucking crashed in front of our apartment and you don't think thats worth sharing with me? You and your dude must've been going at it _hard_ last night. Haha whatever." He scoffed at me, slamming the front door in my face. I starred blankly at the door for a short while and then turned around to gaze at the crater. _I wish I had gone with you Goku…_ The moment I step through this door I'll be entering my own personal hell, the hell I've been living in these past few months. I was so sleepy though. I entered to Damien angrily slamming doors behind him and performing his usual after-work routine in a loud and somewhat violent manner. My goodness he was such a child, this was his equivalent to a temper tantrum. The sound of his rough handlings never failed to shoot up my anxiety levels. In these episodes something usually ended up broken, it was always inconvenient and it was always stressful. Fuck this though, I wasn't going to deal with this right now. I walked straight into the room we were forced to share, threw myself into the covers and drifted…letting only memories of that night fill my mind…

 _…Why am I so warm all of a sudden?….I could've sworn I had the AC on…Why do I feel trapped? I can't move!_ My eyes shot open. My vision was still a bit blurry, I was starring into something familiar. Where had I seen this before? My breath caught the second I realized I was in Goku's arms. There was no doubt about it. His broad chest was reaching towards my face rhythmically. My arms were tucked safely into my chest however I could feel a pressure against my legs. They were entangled in his, my bare legs were in-between his. How could this be happening? There was no way Goku returned already and where the hell was Damien? Gently, I pushed into Goku's chest, intentionally making sure every fiber of my hand was connecting with his skin purely for my own selfish reasons. I was still sincerely curious as to how I ended up with him in this manner.

"Um..G-Goku.." was all that was able to escape my lips. Slowly I arched my neck upward to face him, I had been so anxious to see him again. It felt like heaven being held like this. I was now able to notice that my head had also been lying in his incredible bicep, I took in his sweet scent.

"Shh Luna…" His finger was on my lips, he had completely caught me off guard. It was arousing though…I legs squirmed between his. I suddenly became aware of how close our bodies were, although fully clothed, there was still an enormous amount of heat between us.

"Don't you think we've talked enough?" He whispered down to me, he took my chin in-between his thumb and forefinger.

"I know what this energy is now…It's desire Luna…" His mouth was suddenly on mine. His right hand firmly held the back of my head as his left made its way around my waist. H-How was this happening? I was burning up, physically and internally. I could feel my blood burning through the veins in my skin. I couldn't even concentrate on Goku's desire, _I was on fire. This doesn't feel right…Why can't I enjoy this?_

Because it wasn't fucking happening. My actual eyes shot open this time. I was entangled in my thick bedding, drenched in sweat. Damien must've turned on the heater…Was I literally just about to have a wet dream? Fuck. I'm in so much trouble now…


	10. Chapter 10

It's been exactly eight days since I last saw Goku. I knew the whole time I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up with that guy. I guess that was just the type of person I was. For eight days I anxiously anticipated his return for the four star dragon ball. I just wanted to see him again…We had only known each other for a day but I felt like we were close friends already…I wondered how he and his wife were doing. He had seemed pretty affected from discovering the fact that he never loved her. I wondered if it changed anything? For all I knew he could've just continued his life as if our conversation never took place. It was foolish of me to think that I actually impacted his life in such a way. I mean he had gone through all of his life totally oblivious of what it even felt like to have a crush, you can't exactly miss what you never had. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to go looking for love either. He's probably content with the way his life is going, I don't see why anything major had to change. But then again these were all assumptions.

Meanwhile I carried the four star dragon ball with me everywhere I went. I was careful in hiding it from Damien, like I needed him asking any questions. I never told him that an alien had crash landed in front of our door and I stayed up all night talking with him. I couldn't tell a soul about the events that occurred that night. This is only because I had no one to tell, no close friend, no boyfriend that's for sure, and I could never begin to explain this to my mom. This secret was eating me up inside, so were my feelings for Goku. Every night I had a different dream about him suddenly appearing before me, and every night I was fooled into believing it was real only to wake up to a sad reality. I felt like a crazy person for developing feelings for him so fast but was it crazy? I wanted a second opinion SO bad! This wasn't an attraction that was solely based on looks either. There was no denying that I felt a strong connection to him since the second I saw him. I couldn't remember feeling so drawn to someone…not since Damien, but this was completely different. How was I supposed to deal with all this? I HAD to give up hope so I could move on with my life. The guy I'm actually meant to be with is wandering around somewhere on this Earth, I couldn't stay hung up on one from another universe entirely.

I watched a couple enter the store. They were holding hands until the tall blonde man brought her close into a tight embrace as they continued to walk, she looked so happy. I wanted that so bad. I just wanted to be cherished, I wanted my feelings to be returned. The thought of being rejected by Goku was gut wrenching, I would never pursue him though. I'd have to know how he felt about me before I took any steps. A part of me wished I never even met the Saiyan…I didn't like being on my toes like this.

"That's a great looking couple, am I right?" I hadn't even noticed that a customer had approached my register. She definitely stood out from all the rest with her short blue hair and expensive looking clothes. I didn't exactly live on the rich side of town so women like her were a rare sight at this grocery store.

"I certainly wish my husband would show me that kind of affection in public." She continued, smiling at me. Returning her smile I nodded and began scanning her items.

"I wish I had a cute relationship like that." Did I really just..? Damn, I was so off today. I never spoke about myself to customers, especially about things like that.

"You'd think a cute girl like yourself already had a man held down!" She responded, removing her sunglasses to reveal her bright blue eyes. She definitely was a looker.

"Looks can be deceiving I guess. I haven't been single very long though. I was previously in a five year relationship a few months ago." Fuck it, it was one customer and I felt like venting to someone. This lady was easy to talk to anyway.

"Wow five years? You're way too young to have been in a relationship that long that didn't end in marriage. How disappointing!"  
"It was for the best. Currently I'm just trying to adjust to single life."  
"Well keep your eyes open for Mr. Prince Charming, you never know where you might find each other! Take it from someone who certainly found love in an unexpected place. I'm rooting for you!" She exclaimed with a dazzling smile. I handed her her receipt as she gathered her items.

"Luna, don't forget to keep your heart open to any possibilities ok?" She winked at me. It always felt odd to me whenever customers read my name from my name tag. What a nice lady though. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you.." I bowed my head to her as she walked away waving. It felt as if a bit of the weight in me had been lifted. Was that a sign?….FUCKING quit it Luna. Don't even TRY and make this bigger than it needs to be! That lady could have said that to any girl standing in your exact position, it had no special meaning to you specifically! It was about time to forget Goku completely, I couldn't take the way he had affected me. I was grateful for the temporary relief of not wanting to kill myself every waking second but I didn't want to keep lying to myself. I wasn't even mentally stable enough to start another relationship. I could never make someone as pure as Goku happy. My soul mate was out there somewhere, and all I could do now was prepare for him. I wouldn't easily give myself up to just anyone like so many did nowadays…I wanted to be strong enough for him and I just wasn't right now. Maybe…maybe it was possible to remain hopeful through all this…just by keeping my soulmate in mind…whoever that was. I would fall in love again one day and until then I'd have to get back into mental shape. It was sort of exciting putting things into this perspective, hope was definitely possible for me again. I guess that lady's advice actually helped a bit.

"You're good to go Luna, thanks for the help!"

"Cool, see you tomorrow."

Finally I was free. I couldn't wait to be up all night in bed by myself. Thank the gods above that Damien only works overnight. Being away from him and in my happy place made me feel a little more sane every time. I loved being alone so much. I remember when I used to ALWAYS want to be with Damien, it literally hurt me being away from him for so long. I shook my head. I couldn't relate to those feelings from the past anymore, I really didn't love him in that way. This was something to be thankful for. No longer under Damien's spell life was going to get better.

I fished the spare car key from my pocket and got into my car. I had meant to grab it on the way out before work so I wouldn't have to go get the one from Damien at his work. I plugged my phone into the aux cord, turned the volume up to its limit and started to pull out of the lot. The light on the gas meter shined bright on the dash. Ugh I guess I had to stop and put gas. I usually wouldn't do that sort of thing on a Saturday at 12:30 am considering I lived on a bad side of town but I had been putting this off for too long unfortunately. I pulled up to a nearby 7/11 and parked by the pump closest to the entrance. Walking towards the door I eyed the man that lay crouched by the trash can against the wall, he appeared to be sleeping. There were two other people in the store, a middle aged women in her pajamas and tall man at the counter who looked only a few years older than me. I stood behind him in line with my money in hand, eager to get back to my car already. I wondered what I was going to watch on my laptop that night. Should I start a new anime? Should I rewatch an anime? Maybe I'd watch a Harry Potter movie…

"Look, if you don't give me everything that's in the safe I'm going to fucking start shooting." The tall man in front of the counter said in a chillingly calm tone. My blood froze. No…please…this can't be happening. I watched him grab the pistol from his back pocket and raise it just above the countertop, keeping it out of sight from the cameras. My body was completely stiff. I couldn't think. I could only wait for the next move to be made. The older man behind the counter slowly backed away. Oh god no…No please don't alarm him…

"Give me the fucking money." He said again in the same tone. Please…oh god please just fucking give him the money so I could get the hell out of here. I wasn't going to die here. The old man behind the counter, shaking in fear began crouching down. I spotted his right hand reaching for a button below the counter. NO.

"You fucked up old man." A loud bang echoed off the walls of the store and left a ringing in my ears. I squinted open my eyes to see the old man fall to the floor. Shit. This was it for me. The murderer was now turning to face me. I can't believe this is how I'm going to die…

"I'm sorry. Good bye." He said to me, and so l closed my eyes. I pictured my mom smiling in my head. A familiar bang echoed off the walls…Good bye…

"What the hell?"

Huh? I suddenly noticed a slight pressure had appeared on left shoulder. I opened the eyes I thought I'd never open again…and stared directly at a large hand holding a bullet between its thumb and forefinger. My stomach dropped, my knees gave out and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're leaving?! No please! What if she wakes up?!"

"She's been out cold this whole time. I doubt she'll wake up while you're watching her. Besides it's only for a little while, I'll be back as soon as possible!"

I could hear a door open and close seconds later. Am I dreaming? I could have sworn I knew that voice…I can't remember who it belongs to though…what's going on? How did I end up here? Where is here? It feels like a bed…this isn't my bed is it? I can't remember what I was doing last…

Slowly my lids were drawn. Everything was dark but I was definitely on a bed. I scooted to the edge and squinted, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness so I could look at my surroundings. What the fuck. This wasn't my room. It was a bedroom, but I didn't recognize it at all…Holy shit. This has to be a dream. FUCK why can't I remember anything?! My heart was racing and I could feel my body begin to tremble. Frantically I ran my hands against my body to make sure I was clothed…I was thankfully, I even still had my shoes on. Ok. Did I still have my phone? I felt around my back pockets, NO! I didn't have it…had it been taken? Where did I last see it…A flash of me connecting it to the aux in my car appeared in my head. Oh yeah…I had stopped to get gas and—Someone shot me. Someone caught the bullet. OH MY GOD! Where the fuck was I?! Could I have just died? But that didn't make sense why would I be in some bedroom? Who caught the bullet? My heart stopped. That had to be Goku…

Not letting another second I pass I threw over the covers I had been under, swung my legs over the edge of the bed and darted to the nearest window. I was still dark outside, I was on a second floor, I didn't recognize anything though. I had to be out in the middle of no where, the moon illuminated only clear land and hills with scare trees. No roads, no street lights, just open space…Remain calm Luna. If Goku had saved me then was there any reason to be scared? I think I heard him say something about coming back..? Ok, so I would just wait I guess. But who was that other voice? Were we alone here? Why did he bring me here?! I don't think I can just sit here and wait though..I needed answers now or I was going to have an anxiety attack. I gulped as I walked over to the door across from the bed. By the time my hand was on the doorknob I could hear approaching footsteps. I quickly turned the knob to face a very short man.

"Um.."

"OH AH Luna! You must be very confused right now! Please do not be alarmed, you were brought here with good intentions! My name is Krillen, Goku who you've met before should be back soon to explain everything!" The man stammered, he appeared to be very flustered. I wasn't sure how to respond. Before I had time to reply I could hear knocking coming from downstairs.

"Oh no! Maron's back already! Uh I'm sorry Luna but could you please hide in the closet of this room?! My wife can't know that you're here! Goku will get you soon but please just trust me." He frantically urged me into the room I had been in. Before closing the door behind him he turned to me with a finger to his lips and then gave me a thumbs up.

Well I guess I'm stuck in this closet until Goku comes back from who knows where. I pressed my ear against the door of the closet and listened closely to the conversation that was taking place downstairs. Hopefully it gives me some insight to what the hell is going on. I could faintly hear the voice of a women.

"Why was the door bolted? I told you I forgot my key Krillen."  
"I'm sorry honey, it was just a reflex. So what's for dinner?" Their conversation became idle after that and I was no longer interested in listening in. I wonder when Goku's coming back…

"OH GOKU. What are you doing here? Maybe you could give us a heads up before dropping in on us all of a sudden." Goku's name caught my attention. He's here!

"Oh haha sorry I meant to appear at Bulma's house. See ya later Krillen and 18!" Huh? Was he leaving again?!

It was silent for a moment.

"Haha did Krillen make you wait in here?" A voice appeared right next to my ear, I turned to my right, meeting Goku face to face. Oh he was as handsome as ever, grinning ear to ear. I couldn't help but grin back at him…I really missed him.

"He said he didn't want his wife to know I was here…" I whispered, continuing to face him. Thank goodness it was dark, that way he couldn't see the blush that was growing on my cheeks or the smile that wouldn't leave my lips. His hand was suddenly on my waist.

"It's a little too dark for my liking. Lets get outta here." And just like that we were both standing side by side in my bedroom.

"That's better." He said to me, his hand still on my waist.

"It's good to see you again Goku." I managed to say. What an understatement. My heart was basically pounding out of my chest. I needed to chill before he picked up that energy I seem to always omit when he made me nervous.

"It's good to see you too Luna." He slightly squeezed the grip he had on my waist and then released me. I snapped out of my daze. I needed answers!

"Can I know what's going on now?" I asked with a slight change in tone, I was happy to see him but I was serious about finding out what happened. The saiyan tilted his head, probably figuring out where to start.

"First of all, how did you know I was in trouble Goku?"

His brow furrowed for a second and then his scolding eyes that I dreamt about were on me.

"I sensed your fear. I knew you had to be in trouble and I showed up just in time. You should have run Luna, what were you thinking?" Legitimate concern lit up his eyes, his expression lightly tugged on my heart. Goku saved my life…he had been looking out for me..he cared…

All self consciousness and rational left my body. I threw my arms around his neck and let myself hang off of him. His muscular arms were soon around me, supporting my weight. This man…I would be dead if it weren't for him…My face was buried in his broad shoulders in tears. He was now rubbing my back tenderly. Gently I pushed off him with my arms to face him. He cradled his arm so that I was now perched on his forearm, his other hand was wrapped around my thigh.

"Thank you Goku.." I managed to say through my tears. With one had rested at the base of his firm neck, I pressed my lips against his cheek.

"I am in your debt…" I whispered into his skin. I was lost in the moment. It felt unbelievable being so close to him, since I last saw him I had envisioned and dreamt of this. His facial expression towards me was completely soft, he looked almost curious, this also pulled on my heart strings. I had to keep dreaming though…right? His hand was now on my face as well, he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Haha I gotta stop crying in front of you.." I giggled. His presence was so intoxicating, I usually wouldn't have the courage to do anything like this. But with Goku…It was too easy giving in.

"No. Don't hold anything back with me Luna. You don't have to hide with me.." I was completely caught off guard with his kind words. His expression was serious this time so I nodded with a grin. He's amazing…

The sound of the T.V powering on startled me. I looked around to see my cat Trinity sitting on the remote control that lay on the bed. I could feel Goku lowering be back down to my feet. That was so nice while it lasted, I mentally fanned myself.

"Uh oh.." I heard Goku mutter. His attention was on the T.V program, it was the news.

"As you can see the suspect then binds the shooter to a pilar inside the store with what seems to be the shooter's belt. The girl who has yet to be identified continues to lay lifeless on the floor. It is still unknown whether she sustained any injuries from the fired bullet. The suspect proceeds to approach the victim, lifts her up into his arms and then in an instant he suddenly disappears out of thin air. Experts are now analyzing the tape to determine whether the footage was tampered with causing the victim and suspect to disappear from the frame. If you can identify the girl or suspect in the video please contact the police right away." So that's how it went…


	12. Chapter 12

~~hello readers! your reviews have quite literally given me life, thank you! out of curiosity has anyone been watching Yuri on ICE? if not it's fucking good and I've been so obsessed with it lately! anyway enjoy the chapter and leave a review please :)—LA~~

Time stood still for a moment…How was I to go about this? Would anyone recognize me from the footage? What if Damien recognized me…Should I be worried?

"I guess I could always play dumb…" I thought out loud. Goku and I were now criss crossed seated across from each other on my bed. We were taking a moment to think about the situation at hand.

"I don't really see what the issue is here Luna? Why not just tell the truth?" Goku yawned with his hands behind his head.

"Haha because it would be the equivalent to asking to be thrown into the looney bin."

"Well what if I could prove that I was from another world? Or I could demonstrate my instant transmission to the public!"

"Goku we are not about break that sort of news to the world! If my world was were meant to know about the existence of other universes then we'd know already. I say I pretend to have no memory of the occurrence and this will just end up being one of those unsolved mysteries. Like the capturing of alien footage or something." I retorted. The stress of the predicament was starting to get to me. I hated attention, I hoped to God no one would recognize it was me that disappeared with Goku in the footage.

"Alright sounds like a plan!" He flashed me a smile and my heart skipped a beat. I checked the time from my charging phone, 4:15 a.m…Fuck I didn't have much time left with Goku until I had to go get Damien. I hadn't seen him in over a week and our time was about to be cut short…I had to make the best out of the time that was left.

"Hey Luna do you mind if a take a little nap? I've been running between dimensions so much I'm kind of exhausted." He yawned as he took it upon himself to remove his shoes and get under the covers. Well so much for making the best out of the time we had left together…It was naive of me to even consider that Goku missed me at all. I was just another acquaintance of his afterall.

"Uh yeah go ahead. I have to pick up Damien from work at 6 so I'll wake you before then."

"Are you two still together?" He asked sternly, I wish I could've seen the expression he had on his face but he was facing the wall on his side.

"Well, we aren't dating but we are still living together. We really have no choice until our lease is up, plus it's not like either of us could afford to live on our own right now." I wondered why he had asked. I thought I had told him about why I was stuck here with Damien. I laid down on the opposite side of the bed over the covers facing his back.

"It isn't good for you to stay here Luna…you should be living life the way you want to. When I think about you being here with him I can't help but feel like you're a prisoner…" He trailed off his sentence. I've made this analogy before, it was an accurate one. I was prepared to tolerate Damien's presence until the end of the lease because I had to..I had accepted it already.

"It can't be helped. I just have to deal with it—"

"Don't you want to be happy Luna?" He turned over to face me, his expression was pensive, my chest suddenly felt tight. I had no words. I simply nodded. Of course I wanted to be happy but there was nothing more to say. I was stuck. I was a prisoner. Goku could physically stop a bullet to save me but those abilities couldn't save me from the life I was living…I shrugged at him.

"All I can do is wait and take whatever life throws at me. I can't wait for the day that I put all of this bullshit behind me. I kind of feel like my life has been on hold for so long…and when I'm finally free of Damien I'll also be free to live." I fumbled with my fingers, avoiding eye contact. I had forgotten how easy it was talking with Goku. I wanted to be laying like this forever, just talking to him. I met his eyes again, his stern expression hadn't left his face. I longed to hold his perfectly sculptured face in my hands, I wonder what his lips feel like…

"If you weren't living with him your life wouldn't have been in danger today…" His words took me by surprise, he was looking away now seemingly annoyed.

"Goku, my life is in danger every time I step out that front door. That's just the way it works here, our lives are constantly at risk but we can't let that fear hold us back from living. What happened at that gas station would've happened to me another day in another sort of way, there's no way of helping it."

"What kind of world is this? How terrible…"

I shrugged at him again. My exhaustion was beginning to kick in, good think I was off tomorrow. I wanted so badly to just fall asleep here with Goku without a single thing to worry about.

"Luna, I think you should come to my world." I literally felt like I had just been struck. What the fuck did he just say? I hadn't fallen asleep yet right..?

"What do you mean.." was all I managed to squeak out. I held my hands closely to my chest so he wouldn't notice that I had begun to shake a bit.

"Leave this world and come live in mine! I can bring you back here to visit whenever you want. The world I live in is much safer, mainly because I'm there…I could even get you a job working for Bulma! Remember I told you about her?" I could hardly keep up with him. Was he really offering to take me away from here…at long last…had a loophole just appeared? Am I capable of making this kind of decision for myself? I mean how many people received an opportunity as insane as this?! I'd be crazy not to go…right?

"Uh yeah. Married to Vegeta, mother of Trunks, co-owner of Capsule Corp…this is fucking insane though Goku. Do you realize what you're asking of me? I mean…I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea…" His giant hand was now on my head, messing up my hair.

"Hahaha you're such a worry wart Luna! Of course you'll have time to think about it. I just want you to know that there's a way out. If you ever feel like things are becoming too overwhelming and you cant wait anymore, you have me. Ok?" He was grinning at me, tangling my hair in his fingers. He was so comforting…I could drift off right now, just like this. A huge weight had been lifted. There was a way out. I could leave. I could leave all of this behind finally. I could start fresh somewhere else. I'll get to experience what no other human from my world has experienced and travel to another world. And it was all thanks to this superhero that crashed landed in front of my apartment…and saved my life…My eyelids were becoming so heavy..

"You're my hero Goku…" I mumbled, my eyes were already shut at this point. His hand had remained on my head, I could feel myself slipping…And I was out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEW POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My goodness this has become very exciting to watch! I'm sure you weren't expecting this much to come out of sending Goku to her universe, right Lord Beerus?" Whis squealed into the orb of his scepter.

"I have to admit it but no I didn't actually…I'm very curious about Luna now. Haven't you noticed anything strange about her?" Beerus scratched his head in deep thought .

"Strange? You mean in what's lacking?" Whis responded.

"Yes Whis you're absolutely right. Part of my original plan involved Goku noticing right away but he doesn't have the slightest clue."

"Should we interfere?"

"No…things will progress once he brings her to his world. We'll sit back and wait until the time is right."

"To be quite honest Lord Beerus I'm very anxious to see how this all turns out!" Whis grinned holding his hand to his mouth.

"As am I Whis, however the best is yet to come!"


	13. Chapter 13

The buzzing of my phone in my pocket dragged me out of my deep slumber. Damien's name was flashing on the screen. Fuck…I guess it was time to say good bye to Goku yet again…I turned my head to face him to find him surprisingly close to mine. He was out cold, breathing softly. My head had somehow ended up on top of his colossal arm, his left arm was also draped across my midsection. What a sweetheart…this must've just been a reflex from sleeping with his wife all these years. I gazed at his peaceful sleeping face, I was never going to get over how attractive he was. I could just kiss him…My phone buzzed again. I unlocked it to read Damien's message. _"Go back to sleep. Morning guy didn't show so they are making me double-shift. I guess come get me at 6pm. This sucks."_ Oh shit…could this really be happening? I looked directly upward. Thank you gods above! This meant more sleep! This meant more time with Goku! I couldn't keep from smiling, I wanted so badly to hug the Saiyan who slept besides me. Instead I burrowed closer to him as he still lay underneath the sheets. I curled my hands against my chest and lay my head back down on his arm, now dangerously closer to his face. There was no denying it now…I was in it deep for Goku. I honestly, truly had feelings for him. I felt too strongly towards him, I wouldn't be able to bury these feelings for very long. He actually offered to take me to his world…I hadn't asked about his wife yet, but could there have possibly been a chance for us?

"Luna.." Goku suddenly whispered. Panicked I quickly slid back to add some distance between us, I hoped he hadn't seen me gawking at him. I waited for him to continue talking but there was only silence.

"…I have to see her…" Holy shit. He had to have been sleep talking, I drew closer to him again. His eyes were still sealed shut. Oh my god was he dreaming about me? My heart was POUNDING.

"I have to save her…" Oh shit it was getting so hot, my face was burning up. I was developing a painful headache, my heart was pumping so much blood. My desire for Goku was raging right now…It's like my body was begging for him. My fingers twitched as they remained tightly wound to my chest. I didn't want to do something I'd regret and feel stupid for later. This was absolutely insane though, my body had never reacted in lust this way…Then again I'd never been this tempted before. He was just within my grasp and all I could do was watch him. This was extremely aggravating to me all of a sudden.

"Come with me Luna.." I wanted to lunge at him so bad. Wow I couldn't believe this was happening, what the fuck was wrong with me? Had I really been this badly sex deprived? I had to physically contain myself from throwing myself at this man. Unbelievable. I crossed my legs forcefully, I was moist…You're fucking insane Luna. I'm even worked up a sweat, this can't be normal…I held my wound up hands tighter against my chest and curled my neck down. Calm down Luna. Just get some sleep already. I then began to realize Goku's breathing had picked up, his chest was heaving in my face. I looked up at him, sweat was beading down his neck. Carefully I learned towards his chest to check his heart beat. It was pounding! What's going on?! He let out a low groan as his arm beneath my head began to shift and I immediately shut my eyes, slightly struggling to keep my breath at a steady pace. He lifted the arm that was draped over me.

"There's that energy again. It feels so strong right now.." he whispered to himself. It really fucking sucked that this alien could physically feel my sexual desire towards him. It was unfair. Without warning Goku's hand was on my face. Fuck he could probably feel that I was burning up too.

"Hn." What?! What was that?! Did he just smirk? Or is he just confused? His hand slowly made its way down to my neck, brushing my hair back. I clenched my thigh muscles. God Goku just grab me please. His fingers were pressed against my pulse. Shit. Of course my pulse was through the roof at this point. I felt so embarrassed, my sexual desire was gone and I simply felt stupid. Goku's lips were suddenly on my forehead and I could hear him nestle back into his pillow, his arm draped across me once again. Jesus Christ. I really fucking like Goku.

~~~next morning~~~

"9,995, 9,996, 9,997…" Hm was Goku awake already?

"9,998, 9,999, 10,000." Lazily, I propped myself up with one arm, rubbing my eyes with the other one. I looked around for a moment to find Goku on the floor. Shirtless. Doing push-ups. With one pinky.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," He was going much faster now. All I could do was sit there and gaze at the masterpiece that was his back muscles. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"50, 51, 52, 53, 54," God I wish I was under—NOO! Stop Luna he can feel your perverted feelings! Contain yourself! I threw my head back against the pillow! I'm not well.

"Hey Luna you're finally up! I thought you were gonna have to wake me up early?" His voice echoed loudly off the walls.

"Change of plans. I'm free until 6." I muffled into the pillow.

"Really?! Great! You have to come visit my planet today then!" My body suddenly became stiff.

"I got the o.k from Bulma already so I want to introduce you to everybody!" The social anxiety was kicking in. I was NOT expecting this. Wait, Bulma?

"What do you mean you 'got the o.k'?" I said finally lifting my head from the pillow to meet his gaze. I was completely thrown off to see his face turn into a faint pink.

"Hehe, I guess I can explain that later. So what do you say Luna? You coming?" He was flashing that irresistible smile at me. I'd do anything for that smile…Quit it Luna and give him an answer!

"Uh ok?" I managed to squeak out. Sincere happiness spread across his face, it made me light headed.

"Great! I'm gonna finish my morning work out. Would you mind if I showered after this? You should probably get ready also so we can head out soon!" His smile was still plastered on his face, I struggled heavily with looking him straight in the face and not trailing down his muscular chest and deep deep v-line…I physically had to pinch myself to get it together. He ducked down to the floor again to finish his reps. I was overwhelmed with multiple emotions swirling within me. Who'd ever imagine that being around Goku would be this…exhilarating.


	14. Chapter 14

What does one wear when traveling to another universe? I was trying desperately not to let the anxiety settle. I could hear Goku whistling loudly to himself in the shower. This all felt like a dream…I couldn't believe he was taking me to meet his family and friends. Did that include Chichi though? Would it be appropriate to ask him how things were going with her? I didn't want it to come across as if I liked him…But god I did so much. I threw my face into my hands and let out a groan. I could feel the tears starting to well up, this was so frustrating. The more time I spent with Goku the stronger my attraction for him grew. Was this a good idea? I looked up at my mirror that stood across from me within my closet. I had finally settled for a fitted black top and some skinny jeans, it was so unlike me to not chose one of my regular t-shirts. I always hid within my clothes because I hated extra attention, I had even decided to wear eyeshadow today instead of just mascara and foundation. However, even though it was hopeless, I actually wanted to catch Goku's eye. Ugh it felt embarrassing even admitting it to myself. There was no denying it at this point…

"Hey Luna are you almost ready?" I hadn't even heard Goku leave the bathroom. I turned my attention away from my reflection in the mirror to face him. He only wore a towel, lazily wrapped around his waist, while he dried his hair with another. I felt my thigh muscles beginning to clench as my eyes wandered hungrily across his body. My breathing was picking up so I forced my head to turn away, my hands were cliched tightly into fists now.

"Yeah I'm ready whenever you are. Remember we have to get back before 6 ok?" I said to him still not making eye contact. I suddenly had a thought…

"You're very comfortable with yourself aren't you? You know you really shouldn't parade yourself around like that in front of another girl, I know if I was your wife I'd be pretty jealous."

"I wouldn't do something like that to you." The intensity of his words had taken me by surprise. I didn't need to turn around to know that he was standing right behind me. I had become too painfully aware of his body heat. My body was suddenly aching for him again…incredible timing. I couldn't work up the nerve to face him, I was stunned. Why did he say that…?

His hand was on my shoulder as he towered behind me. I couldn't help myself, so I looked up at our reflection in the mirror. His image was perfection compared to mine, I couldn't bear to look away. Our eyes finally met.

"Luna…please describe to me what you're feeling." My heart rate was increasing by the second. Are you fucking kidding me? There was no way I could ever reveal that to him. The thought of him ever realizing my feelings for him terrified me. It was just a dumb crush…I'd get over eventually…right?

"You don't have to hide anything from me—"

"And why the hell not Goku?" My frustration had me boiling, it was a hard feeling to describe.

"You talk and act like you've known me for years but we've only had one meaningful conversation. Then you disappear for more than a week and appear only when my life is at risk. Now here you come half-naked into my closet and ask me to describe to you what I'm feeling!" Somehow I had managed to keep eye contact with him. His expression hadn't changed however, and he merely tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"I know something is bothering you. I can't explain why but I can feel it somehow, as if you're transferring your feelings to me. I'm just trying to understand you better. And I'm sorry I didn't come see you earlier. Trust me though I wanted to! Things have become a little complicated on my side ever since I came here. I really cant explain that to you now either…but I promise if you come with me you can get some answers." His expression had looked almost desperate, he was eager to hear my response. _Trust me though I wanted to!_ He had wanted to come see me? But couldn't for some reason? And he could feel that I was struggling around him. Thank god he couldn't tell what I was struggling with exactly…I reached for the dragon ball in my pocket and held it to the mirror.

"Is this what made things complicated on your side? You left if behind during your last visit…"

"What? I hadn't even realized it was gone! Thanks for holding on to it though."

"What's been giving you such a hard time then?" I was turned around at this point, trying hard not to notice his rippling muscles that were mere inches away from my face. He smiled down at me.

"You."

"Me?"

His hand slid down my arm and grasp my free hand. I was frozen.

"Things have changed ever since I returned home from when I first met you." His eyes were on our hands.

"How?"

"Tell me what you've been struggling with."

"No!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to wait to find out my answer too!" He gave me a wide grin and squeezed my hand. I gulped. This was too much…I was so confused. I had no idea what to think. Goku couldn't possibly…no. He was just overly friendly, confident…there was just no way.

Then without warning he took me into his arms, my cheek was pressed against his still moist chest.

"Just trust me Luna. I know I'm not making a ton of sense, but if you come with me I can explain everything." He whispered into my hair, his husky voice sent chills down my spine. Oh god he smelled amazing. I just wanted to hear him talk more. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll go with you Goku. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. You're right I am struggling in a way…but I'm not comfortable talking about it just yet…" I couldn't believe I was even revealing that much to him…it's not like I had any intentions of actually explaining my uncontrollable desires for him. I was dying to find out how things had changed for Goku ever since we first met…it seemed important. I just wanted to know the truth before I made any assumptions that would get my hopes up.

"Let's get closer then ok?"

"I'm not really sure that's possible right now.." I mumbled with a blush. He started to laugh, I gazed up at him. This man was an angel. How did he make me feel this way? How could he care this much? I didn't deserve it…

"I'm looking forward to spending more time with you Luna." He had stopped laughing and was looking down at me with a soft smile. Oh Goku…I like you much. Please don't hurt me…


	15. Chapter 15

~~hello readers, jesus this was a tough one to post. let me know what you think and don't worry goku is coming back. thanks for reading —LA~~

"Are you ready?"

"This doesn't hurt right?" I was grasping onto Goku's forearm with both of my hands, I was slightly shaking. The anxiety was kicking in. Everyone is going to think that I'm weird and quiet…I could hardly keep anyone convinced of my sincerity at work. When was the last time I even met up with a friend let alone a group of friends?

"Are you alright Luna?" Goku asked as he placed his hand on my shaky grip. Fuck. I had to calm down. This was so embarrassing…I hadn't even thought about this…I've been too distracted. Can I even do this? My heart was racing again but it wasn't for Goku, I was freaking out.

"Let me sit down for a sec, hold on." I breathed in, pressing down on my chest as I moved from Goku's side to sit on the bed. Just chill out Luna…please don't do this right now.

"Luna talk to me."

"I'm just a bit nervous ok? I'm not exactly a people person and I suck at keeping conversations…How many people are we seeing exactly? I mean where are we even going? Can we go over today's agenda?" I locked my fingers together and buried my hands between my legs so I could at least keep them from shaking. Things were never this bad before. I wanted to take back everything I had said. I didn't want to go anymore. I wanted to bury myself under my covers and stay there. This was too much for me right now. I couldn't look Goku in the face, him being here only amplified my anxiety. What was I even doing? Was I literally just about to leave to another world with a strange hot alien? Was I actually considering possibly living there? This was crazy…This was all because of a stupid crush too. What in the world is wrong with me?

"Well I hadn't exactly planned anything yet? We were just gonna stop by Bulma's at Capsule Corp and kind of go from there. What are you nervous about Luna? Your energy is all over the place." He knelt before me, forcing my hands out of my lap and holding them in his. The change in my heart rate was almost instant. He rubbed his thumbs softly against the back of my hands.

"Luna what is this? Why are you feeling like this so suddenly?" His voice was lower, it was soothing.

"This is my anxiety…this is why I can't have friends, this is why I can't date. It's why I always prefer to be by myself." I muttered. I hadn't looked at him yet, I kept my focus on our hands and his touch. I couldn't explain it but it was comforting me in a way.

"Please describe what you're feeling to me, I want to understand better…"

Fuck. Describe it? I'd never put it into actual words how I felt when I had these episodes. No one knew about my anxiety besides Damien and he never bothered to ask or understand. I suffered from it alone, and no one had ever been present to see it happening…not even Damien. I had never let anyone get close enough to me whenever I felt this way, I was always alone and out of sight. Now Goku was here to witness it all. My chest felt incredibly heavy…Why was I like this…It's all Damien's fault.

"He's ruined me…" I whispered to myself.

"What do you mean he's ruined you? Who?" Goku pressed.

"He made me lose all of my confidence, he walked all over me, he made me so fragile…My thoughts still mimic his criticisms to this day…they'll being ringing in my head sometimes. He would swear to me that I was crazy and that I was an idiot. I became so self conscious, he was why I started hating myself. I loved him with everything I had and it was never enough to treat me good. I literally pushed away every friend I had for him and I never make new ones. When I converse with my co-workers or customers I have trouble acting myself and I let small details and thoughts bother me enough so that I appear anxious or timid. I bet I come off as looking fucking insane sometimes. At this point I am severely mentally weak and I'm just trying to get back into shape. My thoughts literally control me right now though, they have been for years. This is all because of Damien's mental abuse." I noticed my hands had stopped shaking, my breath was also steadier. I sighed.

"Man this is all so pointless. I'm just making a fool of myself." I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't say that Luna. I don't ever want you to regret telling me how you feel. To hide what you're feeling is to hide who you are. How does anyone know to help if you don't say anything?"

"I'm just too ashamed. I doubted that anyone would care, I wasn't close enough to share these feelings with anyone. I'd feel even worse about myself if I tried explaining to someone that I let my boyfriend emotionally and mentally abuse me on a daily basis. I'd look stupid. How could I acknowledge all the bad he had done to me and still continue our relationship? I can only imagine how others would see me…I'm such an idiot. I'm to blame as well for my mental health. I was neglecting myself." My attention was suddenly forced on Goku's stern expression, he was holding my chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"These are all assumptions Luna. Do you want to know what I see? I see a young, super bright women with an enormous heart, who just happened to give it to the wrong person. I see a women who's struggling alone and I want nothing more than to help her…You've displayed your sincere feelings to me and I don't see you as weak or dumb. It's admirable Luna, I'm actually learning a lot from you also. I want to learn more on how to help you so you can achieve the happiness you deserve." I was holding back tears. The pain and heaviness I experienced after every anxiety attack would take hours to dissolve on my own…but Goku…he managed to make it all disappear. His words actually touched me. How bizarre…I usually don't take advice or compliments well at all because I was so stubborn and pessimistic. I removed my hands from his grasp and cupped his together instead. This isn't normal for me at all, my heart rate had returned to his regular pace, how was this happening? This had to be some sort of power he had, there had to be an explanation…

"Goku…This is fucking crazy…" I gripped his hands tightly and starred down straight into my lap. Did this man have no flaws? He never failed to surprise me…this was too much. He was perfect, he was pure, he messed with my emotions…this wasn't fair for me. I didn't deserve anyone like Goku, I would never have anyone like Goku, I wasn't ready to be with anyone, in other words…I had to remove myself from this situation. Goku had all the qualities of someone I was capable of falling for so for my mental and emotional health I had to break ties…I couldn't treat this all like some crazy adventure. I couldn't just leave this world because things weren't going well for me. I had to become whole again on my own, if I ever wanted to be the best possible women for whoever I was meant to be with I had to become independent. I finally looked up at the Saiyan, tearfully.

"Luna what's the matter? Why are you crying?" His confused expression pained me. This had to be done, I had to do this for me…and for him. I let this go on for too long already.

"You're too much Goku…" I began.

"Too much?"

"I'm a fucked up person Goku. I am not stable AT ALL. Who do you know breaks down at the thought of meeting a new group of people? There is something seriously wrong with me! I'm not an idiot though…I know I can get better but it's going to take some time…" I paused to give him a moment to say something, but he remained silent. He wasn't looking at me anymore, instead he starred down at my hands that were wrapped around his. Hesitantly I released my grip on them. This is just as hard as I assumed it would be…

"Thank you for everything that you've done for me, truly I am grateful Goku. I can't go to your world though, I need to stay here."

"Luna…I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I just wanted to help—"

"I understand that, you haven't done a microscopic thing wrong. In fact you've had a really huge impact on me Goku. I don't think I would have gotten to this point if it wasn't for you. I have to admit something to you though…my heart is vulnerable right now and you being…well you—I started developing feelings for you. I'm just being stupid though, you're a married man with kids and I never want to be THAT women. I'm not even going to try." This caught his attention, oh God this was painful. His brows were furrowed as he starred at me intensely.

"Jesus this is humiliating. Look Goku, for my own good you should probably…not think of me. Don't feel responsible for saving me or anything, I want to become the person I know I am capable of being. I need to get better…I'm so sorry." I was choking up at this point. Luna remember, this is the BEST thing for you. I'll find a way out of this mad house, I'll learn to be on my own, I'll find myself…Suddenly I was brought into Goku's broad chest. One of his hands cupped the back of my hand and the other was wrapped around my waist. Instead of embracing him back I held on to the material on the front of his shirt, holding back tears.

"Do whatever you need to do Luna. I'm sorry if I've made this more complicated than they needed to be. No doubt you'll accomplish your goal. You're really amazing you know that? I can't say good bye to you though…" The tears were flowing at this point. I was going to miss him so much. I couldn't believe I had decided to turn things around this way…I couldn't remember the last time I had done something so…responsible. I only hoped I was making the right decision…

"Luna if you ever need me…just call ok? I'll see you again, I promise." His lips were on my forehead and then the room was silent. Opening my eyes to discover that I was the only one in my room. All alone. Just like I wanted…


	16. Chapter 16

"Luna are you freaking kidding me?" Estelle exclaimed in shock as she folded her arms.

"Oh god please don't make this a big deal. Let's just go ok?" I muttered red-faced, walking out of my bedroom and into our bathroom.

"Well I've never seen you dressed up before! You look amazing!" She continued as my roommate followed closely behind me, her 6 inch heels clacking loudly on the hardwood floor. I had no idea how she managed around in those as I peeked down at my 2 inch black strappy heals.

"You know I don't do well with compliments Estelle. Are we taking my car?" I sighed to her as I searched for some hair ties in the restroom. I paused for a moment to examine my reflection. Wow…I hadn't seen myself this cleaned up since…well ever. I wore a long, fitted, spaghetti strapped, lavender dress with a low cut back. Most of my back was visible considering I had cut my hair just below my shoulders. Two years ago I would have never had the guts to walk out in public in something like this. Things were different now.

"Yup. Seriously though dude you look hot."

"Ahhhh stooop!" I complained, handing her a hair tie.

"You would have definitely gotten lucky tonight if you weren't my ride home." She teased as she tossed her long brown hair over her bare shoulders. She looked amazing as usual in a medium length, tight, satin, dark blue dress. We had only been roommates for a little over a year but she was easily the closest friend I'd ever had. I had met her in my intro class to journalism and we immediately hit it off, despite the differences in our personalities. We complimented each other well though, it was almost like having a sister. It was the type of friendship I had once thought I'd never achieve, and was grateful that I had. She had my back when it came to finally leaving Damien behind and suggested we get an apartment together. Things have changed so much since then, for the better of course.

"Oh you mean like finding the guy of my dreams? Yup that would have been extremely lucky for me." I responded sarcastically as we both exited the restroom into the living room.

"A couple hook-ups wouldn't kill you Luna! Seriously when is the last time you had any action?" Estelle bluntly said, handing me my car keys.

"Trust me, I've come this far so I think I can wait a while longer. I'm trying to save myself." We were out the front door and walking towards my car in the lot.

"It's funny how you're already doing things for a guy you haven't even met yet. I'm just gonna have to find a guy who accepts me just the way I am, huge hook-up history and all!" She laughed as we pulled out of the drive way.

"Haha I'm sure he is out there somewhere." I responded. I couldn't help but wonder where my guy might've been…

~{_}~

"That guy over there is totally checking you out, go talk to him." Estelle whispered directly into my ear, startling me.

"What the fuck Estelle this is literally the middle of the ceremony." I fiercely whispered back to her, only regretting for a second that I had invited her to my co-workers wedding. She was really motivating when it came to pushing me out of my shell so I really enjoyed having her around.

"I don't think it'd be a big deal to just change seats real quick." She muttered through her pouted pink lips. I giggled at her response and then put a finger to my lips so we could continue watching the ceremony. The bride was next to walk down the aisle, all heads were turning to the back as she approached.

Genevieve was glowing. She had lost so much weight since I last saw her, she made a beautiful bride. I glanced to the opposite end of the aisle at the groom who was in tears. The sight tugged at the tears that I'd promised to hold back. It was so amazing to me…to witness just how much in love Genevieve's groom was with her. God when was I ever gonna find a love like that? It had already been two years since I left Damien, I finally felt like I was ready to find a husband but I wasn't having any luck lately. I had hoped I'd meet someone at my internship for journalism but the organization consisted mainly of women. As for my grocery store job no one has ever caught my attention and the majority of them were too young anyway. I simply didn't believe in meeting future husbands for me at clubs or bars so I never bothered to go. Basically I was running out of places to meet men which is why I agreed to attend this wedding. I hoped to find someone who caught my attention, that's all I needed to motivate myself to pursue someone.

The rest of the ceremony was absolutely stunning and tear jerking. I was successful in keeping my promise of not crying however I couldn't say the same about Estelle who I was waiting for to fix up her make up before joining the reception.

"Fuck some girls just have all the luck don't they? It's not even all about looks anymore but still we're being brainwashed to believe we need a bigger ass or lips to find a fucking hot douche bag who will severely scare you and break your heart. Real love is out there and around us, for everyone. I just wish I wasn't so attracted to the fucking hot douche bags!" Estelle ranted to me in the restroom as she fumbled with her nose ring.

"Gee Estelle I wouldn't have asked you to come if the sight of impossible-to-find-true-love would give you a mental breakdown. Be happy for the women." I teased.

"Oh shut it Luna, you know I'm a stone cold bitch and no one can break me." She joked.

"Besides Genevieve has more than enough people to be happy for her." Estelle added as she dabbed on the last of her foundation. I was taking one last glance at myself in the mirror. Without thinking I grabbed Estelle's rosy lipstick before she put it in her purse and careful began to apply it. I rubbed my lips together and smoothed out stray lipstick.

"Whoa Luna. I've never seen you in lipstick before. It looks kinda sexy on you." Estelle gaped putting away the last of contents into her clutch.

"I've never worn lipstick before…" I admitted.

"Oh shit. Is this you bringing out the big guns or what?"

"Ugh it sounds pretty lame when you put it that way. Let's just say I'm feeling pretty spontaneous tonight ok?" I didn't know when I'd have a chance to mingle with this many potentially single people again so I had to take advantage of the situation. I couldn't be as reserved as I was use to being. I wasn't going to behave like a downright slut but if a guy asked me to dance I wouldn't give anxiety a second to consider it and immediately accept the offer. Anxiety wasn't going to control me or hold me back tonight. Luna was in charge for the rest of the evening.


	17. Chapter 17

I had never seen a more extravagant ballroom. White and faded pink roses hung from the ceiling and chandelier, there were at least hundreds of candles in the room circling the centerpieces of each table and along the walls. Before Estelle and I had a chance to comment on the luxurious sight a server was suddenly before us offering a tall glass of a pink frozen drink with strawberries at the rim. Eagerly we each took one as the server proceeded to the next set of guests.

"Oh my god it's spiked frozen pink lemonade. Thank you for inviting me Luna." Estelle said through her teeth as she continued to sip on the drink. I never drank, not even alone or at gatherings whenever I happened to find myself at one. I wasn't a prude I just hated the taste of alcohol so it wasn't worth it.

"It's just a glass of spiked lemonade Luna. You'll be fine I promise." She teased as she noticed I hadn't taken a sip of my drink when she was already half way done with hers. We chose a table near the dance floor to have a better view of the events that would take place before the dancing.

"Can you taste the alcohol in it?"

"Not even a little bit just drink it!" She pushed after finishing the last of her glass. I took a sip from the straw the find that it only tasted like ultra sweet pink lemonade.

"Oh my god…" I gasped. Estelle just nodded her head at me as I continued to drink, she was already waving down another server for more drinks.

"Wow this is really good, I'll hold off on another glass for later though." I said setting down the half finished drink away from me on the table. I looked around to see more guests were arriving, there were definitely more people here than there were at the ceremony. Ok just remember what you promised yourself Luna, don't let anxiety take over tonight, everything is going to be fine, let's just have a good time.

~~{_}~~

"Haha no kidding! I studied Journalism at UT also! I graduated back in 2014."

"Wow really? I'm really enjoying it so far, what do you do now?" I asked Jared, the 3rd man I had become acquainted with, hopefully things went well this time. He was tall with dark black curly hair, handsome, I hadn't found anything wrong about him quite yet but I was remaining optimistic about him. I looked over his should to see that Estelle was still eating face with the with a built blonde haired man in the back corner of the room. He was literally the first man to approach her and apparently they hit it off with each other immediately. I could hear her voice in my heard from earlier, 'Fuck some girls just have all the luck don't they?'

"Uh I'm between jobs at the moment. I've been thinking about taking some time off to focus on my music a little bit." Oh there it was, the flaw. He didn't have a job, and here was my cue to ask what instrument he played.

"Your music? What do you play?" Don't tell me, guitar and singer? I hoped my faux interested expression was convincing enough.

"I've been playing the guitar since I was in high school and I only started singing about a year ago. I'm in the process of putting a band together if you know anyone who would be interested in fusion rock-jazz sound. I think I might have a demo on me—Oh cool I do. Here you go, this is just a little something I put together last month." He said grabbing a USB from a pocket within the front of his jacket and placing it in my hand. Uh. Was this his angle this whole time?

"Oh thanks. Yeah I'll definitely give it a listen—"

"Great! Hey Lisa it was fun chatting with you but I had made a commitment to be somewhere else tonight. Let's get in touch soon ok? Have a goodnight!" He rushed, already out of his seat and making his way through the crowded dance floor. Well that was a waste of my life. And get in touch? That dick couldn't even remember that we never exchanged information, idiot. I tossed the USB over my shoulder and returned to the table Estelle and I had stationed at. She still seemed pretty occupied in that back corner. Three glasses of the pink lemonade drink remained as I started to finish one while snacking on the pretzels and cheese set up at the table. Eating while being mindful of the lipstick I had on became annoying so I used my cloth napkin to wipe every trace of it off. It was naive of me to think that my luck would change just for tonight, I gulped the last of my drink.

"Luna! Oh my goodness I'm having THE best time! Julian is perfection, not to mention freakishly hot!" Estelle gushed, startling me as I sipped on my 4th drink tonight. It was unlike her to really gush this much over a guy, whenever she hooked up with a good looking she usually gave pretty realistic criticism the day after, she wasn't the lovey dovey type at all. That's how I knew this guy she was with was pretty special, part of me was envious of her.

"That's great Estelle. Just be careful ok? You aren't planning going home with him are you?"

"Oh gosh we haven't even talked about it! You know I think he mentioned something about coming along with friends, maybe he could come back to the apartment with us?" She pleaded with her eyes, drawing annoyingly close to me.

"Once you confirm that he isn't a psycho killer you may bring him along." I smirked at her downing the last of the drink.

"Ah you're the best Luna!" She tightly hugged me. "How has it been going for you by the way? No luck?"

"The worst luck. First guy I talked to accidentally let it slip that he had come looking for a hook-up so I quickly made my way out of that awkward conversation. Second guy straight up interrupted me to ask if I was willing to join him and his girlfriend's orgy they were having tonight. And the last guy I just finished talking to was apparently just trying to get his music out and left the moment I took his demo. So I'll be here whenever you're ready to go home." I held up my glass to her and took another swig. Ugh, I should probably stop already I still have to drive home tonight. I looked down at the time of my phone, it was a little after 1:30 a.m. The invitation said the reception ended at 2 so it was about time to take off anyway.

"Is that the time already? No wonder the party is thinning. I'm going to go talk to Julian about coming over, I'll be right back." She then scurried off to her anxious new boy toy, leaving me with me with my thoughts once again. I glanced at my half full drink that sit before me. I guess finishing this won't hurt, and with that I downed the glass in seconds.

"May I join you?" A low voice asked from above me. The blue eyed stranger towered over me with a grin. Whoa, he was definitely a looker.

"Um, sure go ahead." I responded, slightly confused. I must've looked desperately lonely, I guess there was still time to mingle. He had slightly long messy black hair that brushed just over his eyes, he didn't look that much older than me either. He was dressed especially sharp in what looked to be a very expensive suit.

"I'm Atticus, pleasure to meet you…" He grabbed my hand that was resting on the table and planted a single kiss to my knuckles. I could feel my face going warm. Well isn't he the charmer? This act seemed pretty well rehearsed though, I decided not to take him too seriously. I think the alcohol might've been getting to me.

"Luna, nice to meet you too. How many girls did you try this on tonight? It wasn't too successful huh?" I smirked at him, retracting my hand from his grasp. I tried not to laugh as his eye brows rose at me, I couldn't help but smile.

"Look I'm going to be honest with you. I've been taking men's bullshit all night, is it really that hard to find someone who is actually sincere? Seriously, fuck all these acts. Dating in this day and age is dead. Everybody is just looking to hook up. So if you didn't catch it the first time, I'm not looking for a one night stand. You're welcome for saving you the time." I popped a strawberry into my mouth while fiddling to remove the stem off another. I looked over at him waiting for his response. His head was resting on his hand that was propped up on the table, he was looking at me rather pleased. The look on his face took me by surprise, there was no denying he was incredibly handsome. I bet it wouldn't even take much for him to seduce any girl here, especially with this polite act he seemed dedicated to. So why was he talking to me? A server approached our table setting down two more drinks, I claimed mine and immediately began to drink it.

"Just as I thought…" He said smoothly, still eyeing me. Was this guy for real? I gave him a suspicious look.

"What you're not even going to finish your thought?" I glared at him, continuing to sip the heavenly drink. He was chuckling now.

"You're drunk." He smiled at me. The gulp of the spiked lemonade I had just taken was suddenly caught at my throat as I started to viciously cough. He was right…my head was starting to feel a bit fuzzy. Ugh how embarrassing.

"Hey Luna, looks like Julian is coming home with us! Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt!" Estelle began from behind me, she didn't continue when she noticed the handsome stranger that sat besides me.

"It's alright. Uh Estelle this is Atticus, Atticus, Estelle."

"I'm sorry Ms. Estelle it seems that you and Luna have had a bit too much to drink tonight. I approached your lovely friend to offer her one of the rooms I had booked here at this hotel, considering the circumstances." He spoke politely to Estelle. Ah fuck. I just acted like a total bitch to a guy who was just trying to help me out. The one guy who had been nice to me tonight. I'm such a fuck up.

"So what do you say Luna? Do you accept?" His attention was on me now. God I felt awful. I simply nodded to him with a weak smile.

"Excellent decision. It would be unsafe for either one of you to drive home. Here is your room key to room 607 on the 6th floor." He handed Estelle the key card, I was out of it at this point. Wallowing in my stupidity for acting like a total bitch to a hot guy who just gave us a free room for the night. Estelle's hand was suddenly on my shoulder.

"Atticus would you like to join us and my date tonight for some refreshments in the room you're providing us? Just to show our appreciation." She was discreetly pinching my shoulder now.

"Um yes, please? I feel awful for judging you so quickly, it was rude of me." I said softly, trying to ignore the pain of Estelle's fingernails. My hand was suddenly in Atticus' as he placed a slower kiss on my fingers.

"I accept your offer. I'll give you ladies time to settle in and then I'll make my way up. I'll see you soon Estelle." His eyes were locked tightly with mine. I gave him another weak smile as he nodded to Estelle and was off.

"What the hell was that? Is anyone ever that nice anymore?" Estelle blurted the second he was out of sight.

"Estelle I'm plastered HELP ME!"


	18. Chapter 18

"I fucked up Estelle. I fucked up." I repeated to her as I grasped on to the sides of my heads in hopes that'll it would stop the spinning.

"Shut up Luna you're going to be fine! Calm down!" She shouted at me, her voice echoed loudly off the enclosed walls of the elevator. Jesus I was trying hard to get my right mind together but I was struggling like never before. I was starting to get frustrated because I so desperately didn't want to ruin another encounter with Atticus. I never even drink how could this possibly be happening?

"I'm such an idiot…" I murmured, looking down. Estelle grabbed my wrists and looked sternly into my eyes.

"Luna, a really hot guy with amazing charm and money just agreed to meet with you. GET IT TOGETHER!" Oh god she really wasn't helping, and she might've been scarring her date in the process. I looked over to him in the corner, his eyes were glued to his phone. What was his name again? Trevor? I'm kind of hungry now that I think about it…Oh Estelle is still giving me that intense look. I nodded to her enthusiastically, forgetting what I was agreeing to. The elevator finally stopped, giving my spinning head some relief, as we stepped out onto our floor. Estelle led the way to our room. It was extremely extravagant but god these lights were too damn bright.

"Here's some water Luna. Snack on these peanuts and just chill ok? You're gonna be fine." Estelle assured me as she sat me down on the couch. I was just happy to finally be eating something I was starving. She disappeared into one of the two private bedrooms of the suite. I sunk into the couch and continued to snack on my peanuts. I kicked off the heels that had been killing me all night and folded my legs onto the couch, beneath my dress. You know if I wasn't drunk I'd probably be drowning in my anxiety right now…I just wish my head didn't feel so fuzzy, it was hard to concentrate. I leaned deeper into the armrest besides me, using it as a headrest. I began to drift…

~(_*_)~

"I'm SO sorry but my friend Luna seems to be asleep for the night. Trust me she isn't usually like this, it had just been a rough night for her." I could faintly hear Estelle's voice in the background. I was so snuggled I didn't want to move.

"I understand miss. Thank you for the invitation, make sure she gets enough rest. Feel free to sleep in tonight the hotel's check out time isn't until 3 in the afternoon. I'd like to leave my number for Miss Luna if that is alright?" This voice is so familiar…

"Oh yes Luna would love that!"

"Here you are. Please have a good night." I could hear the door shut and Estelle's feet quickly approaching.

"Who was that Estelle?" A man's voice called out from a distant room.

"Oh it was Atticus, the one who gave us the room. I had invited him over for Luna but she's dead asleep and I didn't want to wake her. She definitely had too much to drink tonight." It had suddenly clicked in my drunken head that I had a date tonight, with a gorgeous, polite man who bought us a hotel room. My eyes shot open. I was now sitting upright on the sofa.

"Estelle why dignt yoo wake meh?" I demanded at the blurry Estelle. I could feel the words slipping right off my tongue, god why does my head feel so heavy?

"You'll thank me later, at least you have his number now! Hey Julian and I want to hang out here in the living room, were you done for the night or did you want to chill too?" She asked, adjusting the strap on my dress so that it wasn't hanging off my shoulder anymore. The sound of a champagne bottle being opened caught my attention from the other side of the room. Messy haired Julian was pouring a couple glasses. I can't believe I made a fool out of myself in front of potential husband material. How would I ever work up the nerve to talk to him again? Hahaha wow I am ridiculously unlucky, mine as well keep drinking right?

"I'll stay up witchu guys." I blinked at her, then began eyeing the glasses.

"Wooow I like this side of Luna! Hell yeah Julian get your fine ass over here with another glass for my best friend here!"

~(_*_)~

"Hahaha I swear tu god I've nevr seen a single Lord of da Rings movvie!" Julian threw his head back laughing at Estelle's Gollum impression then bringing her close to his chest. I glanced at my phone's time that read 4:01 am. We were all drinking our champagne on the floor of the living room barefoot, joking around and talking about life.

"Well dats gunna have tu change cuz Stella luuuuvs Lord of da Rings." I advised Julian, who's attention was on Estelle whispering in his ear. Jesus. I took another swig from the champagne bottle I had claimed, I couldn't taste a drop of alcohol anymore and I was taking advantage of it. I was trying not to think about it too much but I really wished I had a guy to cuddle me right now. Could've been Atticus, I also tried not to think about this. But not just any guy. THE guy. I didn't want to play this dating game anymore, I wanted to be in love, I wanted to be loved. Estelle and Julian were making out now, I gave them a couple seconds to realize that I was still in the room but after 15 I had to loudly clear my throat. Estelle immediately retracted with a red face.

"Sowrry Luna I'm plastered hahaha." She giggled, leaning back into Julian's lap as he wrapped his arms around her. I took another gulp from my bottle.

"I don't unerstand yoou people. Howd you becum fizically intimate wit sumeone you barely knoow? I'll nevr undersand. Hook-uups are impossible fer me persunally." I had given up on trying to control my speech long ago.

"Hmm. I cant explayn it guud but wit Julian I instantly waanted tu make out wit him." Estelle giggled into his chest.

"Hahaha I was gunna say the saame thing stelly!" Julian laughed into her hair, they made too cute of a couple it was crazy.

"Yoouve nevr fellt lik that Luuna?" Estelle asked as I was just about to take another sip of my drink.

"Haha nev-" I had to catch myself mid sentence. It's true that I never felt any desire to be physical with someone I just met. But I had once before…

"Whut iz it Luuna? Don't tell me yoou hav?!" Estelle exclaimed.

"Goku…" That man that crash landed in front of my old apartment, the man from another universe. I was instantly attracted to Goku for sure…I had repressed my memories of him for so long. With my drunken mind all the memories were suddenly flooding my thoughts. His sheepish grin, those eyes I struggled with getting lost in, his warmth…my heart was beginning to feel heavy. Now I remembered why I had repressed my memories of him…they hurt me. I missed him. My eyes were stinging with tears.

"Luuna?! Are you okaay?" My best friend was suddenly at my side with her arm over my shoulder. "Who's Goku? Yoove nevr sayd that name tu me befor."

"He saved my life…" I cried softly. He really did. In more ways than one. I recalled the night at that gas station, I should have died. I remembered the way he used to make me feel…emotionally…and physically. He truly awoke the women within me, it was because of him that I was alive and reborn. I cut him out of my life because I couldn't match his perfection, I was a shell of a person then…but now…Hadn't I already convinced myself that I was ready?

"Luuna pleaze xplain, who is Goku?" Estelle desperately asked, she must've been so confused. How could I possibly begin to tell this story? I was too damn drunk, fuck! Then without a second thought…

"Do yoou want to meet him?" I grinned at her, my tears instantly gone. My heart was PUMPING. I hadn't seen him in so long. I wanted to see him so badly. I'd never work up the nerve to see him sober. This is it. It had to be now. I had to see Goku NOW. Estelle just looked at me dumbfounded.

"Are yoou okaay?" She asked as she touched my forehead with the back of her hand. I looked over to Julian who looked just as confused.

"GOKU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Estelle slapped her hand right over my mouth.

"Luna! Are yoou crazy? Why don't yoou jus call him wit your phone?" I struggled hard to pull her hand off my mouth. She was pinning me down on the carpet now. I slid my wet tongue across her salty palm and she instantly released.

"Luna what the fuc-"

"GOKU!" I screamed again from beneath Estelle, resisting her attempts to constrain me.

"You called?" The sound of his voice hit me like a ton of bricks. Estelle quickly whipped her head around, I watched her eyes widen. I couldn't help but start smiling. I lifted my head up from the floor to see the impossibly handsome Saiyan with the same sheepish grin I use to dream about.

"Goku…"


	19. Chapter 19

~~hello readers. i apologize for my extended absence but i am home for the holidays. i went ahead and stayed up until 5am though just to finish this chapter. yay goku is back! hope you enjoy it, happy holidays :)~~

There he was, there he finally was. He looked just as I had remembered him, his looks were awe striking to me as ever. Oh god my heart…it's racing. My breaths picked up speed.

"Luna yer shaking?" Estelle turned to me suddenly, finally taking her eyes off Goku. Her cheeks were pink. I had to go to him. I had to get up.

"Whoa wat the fuck iz haappening?" Julian said from behind us.

Clumsily I scrambled out from under Estelle, not bothering to adjust my wrinkled dress, and sprinted to the man I had so desperately wanted to see right now. The shocked look on his face was priceless bringing a wide smile to my face. I raised my hands and with one swift jump I reached my arms around his neck and clung to him. I buried my face in his shoulder, laughing, as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, my feet losing contact with the floor.

"I can't believe it's you…" I whispered into his shoulder, grasping tightly onto his clothing. I was so happy, pure bliss was flowing through my entire body. It felt so amazing to be held after so long, and by Goku no less. I pushed off his shoulders, still giggling, so that I could look at his face. I used one hand to brush the hair out of my face and then placed it on his cheek. His face was so warm, his cheeks were bright red and his gaze was on me. I watched his eyes travel down my torso and up to meet mine, surely my cheeks were pink by now. His mouth opened to speak but he remained silent, he just continued to look at me.

"Uh Luna? Ar yoou gunna star explainin' soon?" Estelle asked, I had completely forgotten that Goku and I weren't the only two in the room.

"It is you…Luna…" Goku said softly, his hands traveled further up my back to hold the back of my neck.

"Hahaha Luna!" Goku began to laugh loudly as he pulled me in for another forceful hug. I was thrown into his shoulder again, this time able to inhale deeply, remembering his scent. This was all so surreal. I could feel the room spinning all of a sudden. I opened my eyes that had been shut in bliss to see that it wasn't just my head, he was literally spinning me. Oh god no.

Without being given a chance to explain I slipped out of his grasp, falling to the floor on my knees. With one hand over my mouth I scurried to the nearest restroom. Slamming the door behind me, I dropped to my knees, held my hair up with one hand and began to heave into the porcelain toilet bowl. Fuuuuuuuuck. Why god why?! I erupted the only contents left within me: the pretzels and nuts I had snacked on earlier and not to mention the large amounts of alcohol I had consumed. I could hardly keep my thoughts straight, the throbbing in my head was too intense. I leaned back against the tub, using a washcloth to clean up my face and the sweat I had worked up. I took several deep breaths and starred down at my wrinkled dress. It always had to be worst case scenario for me didn't it? Cautiously I stood to my feet, feeling slightly better except for the sharp pain in my head. The fluorescent lights in the bathroom mirror didn't do me good in the slightest. My vision was blurred as I made out the make up smeared under my eyes, my hair laying lifeless and tangled from my head and both straps of my dress that had fallen below my shoulders. More cleavage than I ever allowed to reveal was showing and my eyes were bloodshot. I quickly adjusted myself and freshened my mouth with the complimentary mouth wash by the sink. After spitting I took one last look at myself in the mirror. You are one enormous idiot Luna.

I could suddenly hear muffled laughter coming from the living room. I exited the restroom, struggling to keep my balance, to find out what all the commotion was about.

"Hahahaha yoou hav got tu be kidding meh!" Estelle was laughing, still on the floor like I had left her, but this time Goku was sitting besides her. My eye quickly caught her hand on his forearm. Julian was no where to be found.

"That wasn't exactly a joke haha. Luna! I was just about to go check up on you!" Goku leapt to his feet and was instantly at my side. For a second I had forgotten every event that had taken place before that moment. There was only him towering before me, concerned with the those eyes that I'd never thought I'd see anytime soon.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry for rough handling you before. I was so excited to see you I forgotten to hold back on my strength. To be fair you had a surprisingly tough grip on me haha." He smiled with one arm behind his head, I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Iy'm alright. I did this tu myself…I haad a little tu much tu drink. I'm sorry Goku…" I said drunkinly and ashamed, looking down at my bare feet. I had never been so embarrassed with myself. What had I done?

"Luna! Where haave you been hiding this hunk? He jus' finished tellin' meh that he came tha second he heard yer voize callin' fer him! Canyu believe it?" Estelle appeared, stumbling to his side and hanging onto Goku's great arm. Instinctively, I clenched my fists tightly and then proceeded to let my knees give out so that I could fall to the floor. In a flash Goku was kneeling besides me, cradling me in his mighty arms. Estelle was left with a gaping mouth, standing on her own. I intentionally let my head fall into Goku's chest.

"Doesn't look like Luna is feeling too well…Would you mind showing me to her room?" Goku asked Estelle. I kept my eyes closed to keep up the exhaustion facade, I should have known Estelle would try something the moment she laid eyes on him. Where was Julian anyway?

"Uh right thiz way…" She murmured disappointedly. I knew she was a good friend but I was all too aware of her weakness for hot guys. I almost giggled at the thought that she might've wet herself the moment she saw Goku.

"I'll take care of Luna from here. You see she is a dear friend of mine who I haven't seen in a long time. I'd like to stay with her if that's alright." The muffled sound of his voice from his chest put me at great ease. It wasn't until seconds later when Estelle began responding that I realized what he had just said.

"Oh gawd Luna wood love that! Go righ' ahead I hav sum buizness of my own tu take care of!" She giggled, the sound of her voice trailing off and ending with the sound of a door closing. Another door closed, I had assumed it belonged to the one we were in. I felt one of his arms disappear from under me and my skin suddenly met the cool cotton sheets of the bed as he pulled the thick covers over me. The bed was amazingly comfortable, I knew I'd have no problem falling asleep, especially now that I had a Saiyan watching over me. I could hear the flick of the light switch and the bed began to shift as a new weight appeared besides me. Fuck, I was happy. More relieved than anything that I hadn't scared Goku away and he actually wanted to take care of me…there was an unfamiliar feeling of peace that set within me. I continued to replay his words in my head… _I'd like to stay with her_ …

"It's so good to see you Luna…I have so much to tell you. Sleep well." He huskily whispered to me. The touch of his warm fingers surprised me as he softly brushed back fallen hair from my face. Yes…I'm sure of it…this is what peace feels like…


	20. Chapter 20

~~hello readers! I'm finally back from much needed time at home. also lately i have been severely occupied with several anime at once it's crazy but i'm taking a break from all that to get back on track with this story. enjoy and leave a review if you'd like :) —LA~~

I was startled awake. What was that just now? I could have sworn I was just in the middle of something…Where am I? I squinted my eyes open to be met with blinding sunlight. Unable to bear it for another second, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and escaped the heated covers. Immediately my knees gave out and I fell to the carpet. Oh shit…my head. I grasped onto my head with both arms, writhing around on the floor. Oh my god my head has never fucking hurt this much. I sprouted a few tears from the pain as I lie on side, bringing my knees closer to my chest. Jesus. I don't even want to move. How did this happen? I attempted to recollect my thoughts from before I was asleep. Ok I was at the wedding…with Estelle…all the guys I had met were shit…oh yeah Estelle managed to find herself a boy toy…I might've had a little too much to drink…those pink lemonade's were so fucking good though. However the thought of drinking one triggered my gag reflex and my body suddenly jolted forward. Oh my god fuck alcohol seriously what have I DONE. I hugged my midsection tightly as if it would give me any relief. Please don't throw up now…I looked up at the glaring sunlight that still penetrated me on the floor. If I could just make it to close the curtains I can lay back down…I wonder how Estelle is doing?

It was incredibly painful but I managed to reach the curtains and successfully draw them. Crawling back I noticed a strip of light hitting the floor that led all the way up to my bed. It might have been the hangover or it might have been my poor eyesight, but I could have sworn that I saw a glisten of black hair from the bed. There was no way though…but wait….I can't even remember getting into bed last night. Laying flat on my stomach against the carpet I thought hard about the events that occurred the night before. OH! That one guy that gave us these hotel rooms was supposed to meet us here…holy shit I remember freaking out because I was feeling too…drunk…OH MY GOD! I literally cant remember a thing after that! Holy shit is that him in my bed?! Geez Luna I didn't think you had it in you…How did I manage to sleep with someone I just met? Wait a minute…it took me a minute to become aware that I was indeed wearing my panties and I also still had on my dress. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, I kept my dignity after all! Is it possible that I passed out on him last night and he decided to sleep with me? Oh my god WHAT was his name? I shook my head and pounded the carpet in frustration.

"This is why you don't drink Luna!" I scowled to myself. My stress level was rising, fuck and I just woke up too, not to mention my head is spinning like crazy. You're such a fucking idiot Luna. Steadily I continued my route to the bed until I was finally able to pull myself up back onto the mattress. I tried not to shift the bed under me too much to avoid waking my sleeping partner. His messy black hair lay scattered on his pillow as he slept peacefully on his stomach, facing away from me. I laid on my side towards him, snuggled in the fluffy white sheets and just watched him. Ok Luna just go back to the conversation you had with him earlier, what did he say his name was? I'm pretty sure it was something medieval…like Allister or something. It was even difficult for me to grasp onto a solid image of his face in my head. Maybe if I got a good look at his face it would jog my memory of his name? It was a struggle but I managed to prop myself up with my right arm and used my left to carefully pull back the covers from the stranger's face. Before I could focus on his face I felt him begin to shift positions so I quickly fell back into my pillow and turned to face the curtains, pretending to still be asleep.

After a few minutes of silence, I assumed he was still asleep and turned over. I hadn't realized he had moved so closely to me so I was suddenly nose to nose to him…huh? My eyes widened. I swear to god my heartbeat just stopped. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I was in a complete state of shock. What's going on? It can't be…there's no way…AM I SERIOUSLY LOOKING AT GOKU RIGHT NOW? IS THIS GOKU IN BED WITH ME? With a sharp intake of air I managed to scoot back to the far edge of the bed, to confirm my sight from a distance. Yeah. It was definitely him…The shocked expression on my face began to soften as tears began to escape rapidly down my cheeks. Goku…it's you…you're finally here. I desperately wanted to reach out and touch his face as he lay fast asleep. I was overcome with a familiar wave of emotions, I could hardly catch my breathe as I clutched at my chest. Every single memory I had of Goku flooded my thoughts, the ones I had kept surpassed after all this time, it was overwhelming, it was too much. This is why I kept them away from me, I couldn't handle it, most importantly…it terrified me. I wasn't ready to see Goku again…I had planned to maybe meet him one day further in the future, when I was more mature or something, when I was ready…But hadn't I decided already that I was ready? Wasn't that the whole reason why I had decided to attend the wedding in the first place? It had been over two years since I left Damien for good, have I not been spending all this time preparing myself for The One? I'm not going far enough to say that that person is Goku but was the time to pursue him now? I was in no position to have feelings for Goku two years ago..but what was stopping me now? I starred intensely at him. He was even more handsome than I had remembered and in an instant my confidence was gone. I furrowed my brows. Yeah right Luna he's way out of your league…

Why the hell was he here anyway?! AH I have no recollection after waiting for that guy to come over last night! Did he come here on his own? Oh my fucking god DID I CALL HIM?

 _"Luna if you ever need me…just call ok?"_ The memory of his voice echoed in my head. I had already planned to take advantage of that one day…whenever the hell I had decided I was worthy of someone like Goku. At least I'm not the emotional wreck I was before and I also have a bit more confidence. However I never anticipated to stay with the anxiety I still live with everyday. I always figured that one day I would ignore it enough that it would eventually fizzle away and I'd be free of it. That couldn't be further from the truth though. Yes I am different from the girl I was when I first met Goku, but in some ways my anxiety has gotten worse. It was my greatest weakness… My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the bedroom door knob begin to turn.

"Luna…Are you alive?" It was Estelle, she was whispering. I forced my focus away from the sleeping Goku and rolled quietly out of bed. She looked so happy to see me and I was so eager to get some answers from her about last night. I fought to stand upright and tried to ignore the intense, sharp pain that remained in my head. The moment I was able to reach her, she shut the door behind me and helped me to the living room couch.

"Last night was fucking crazy." Was all she could say to me as she grasped onto both sides of head. Clearly she was hung over as well, most of her make up was smeared under her eyes, and she wore her hair in a severely tangled bun on her head. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my head against the couch cushion, I probably looked like a mess also.

"I can't remember shit." I looked at her with dead eyes, she wore absolute shock on her face.

"Oh my god you don't remember?! Luna how the fuck did that man just appear out of thin air?! And no I didn't imagine it because I already confirmed it with Julian and he saw it also! Holy shit Luna you literally just called out his name and within seconds he was in the living room! You don't remember that happening?" She asked frantically. Oh god this was worse than I had imagined. Did I just drunkenly call out for Goku? Are you fucking serious?

I dug my forehead against my knees, gripping tightly onto my shins.

"I'm such a fucking idiot!" I hissed to myself.

"Why had you never mentioned him before Luna?" She placed her hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I looked up at her with a strained expression. I guess I had no choice. It was finally time to talk to someone about this.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok you understand why it's so hard to believe though right?" Estelle asked with apologetic eyes.

"Of course I do. Why do you think I never told you? Or anyone for that matter. A part of me just wanted to forget it ever happened to begin with…" I trailed off, fiddling with the hem of my now wrinkled dress. I explained everything to her the best way I could but still the situation seemed too bizarre. Which was completely understandable…I mean who could believe that someone like Goku, a fucking alien from another universe, was involved with me on such a personal level. I mean it was an outrageous thought, there were times that I had managed to convince myself that Goku was just part of some fantasy I created in my mind when I needed a hero the most…when I was at my lowest point in life…But Luna. He's literally in the next room. You didn't create any of this in your head. Goku is a living breathing person and he came to you just like he promised he would.

"Alright as crazy as it sounds I'm going to believe you, because you're my best friend. Also cause you deserve to be happy. And you're totally in love with him." Estelle smirked at me, brushing a few hairs out of my face. I could feel myself turning bright red and smacked her hand away.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Hahaha ok ok you're not in love with the guy, but you can't deny that you at least have feelings for him." She laughed, straightening out her oversized button down shirt that must have belonged to whats-his-face. I looked away from her and turned around to the door where the sayian still slumbered. I was always tough on myself whenever I felt like it was possible for Goku to feel the same as me…I know I was just protecting myself but…was it actually possible?

"I mean it's obvious he has feelings for you Luna." Estelle suddenly said. Her words rang in my head. I could feel my heart rate beginning to increase. Shit. Don't Luna. Don't even think about getting your hopes up. What does Estelle really know anyway? She doesn't even know…wait a minute…

"Estelle what exactly happened last night after Goku appeared?" I asked frantically, now gripping onto the ends of my dress.

"Oh GOD, it was like a scene out of a romantic movie. You ran into his arms and he picked you up proceeding to twirl you around in that corny type of way. Oh yeah hahaha and then you had to fucking puke ahahaha!" Her words became lost in her persistent laughing that was quickly annoying me. FUCK DID I REALLY HAVE TO PUKE THOUGH?! I mean I was drunk…Was Goku really that happy to see me though?

"Ok Ok yes it's so funny how I always manage to embarrass myself, now what happened after that?" I asked trying to brush off my embarrassment.

"Haha I'm sorry Luna! Hm let me see what happened after that…oh yeah you came back from the restroom and then passed out in front of Goku. Then he told me that you were a dear friend of his and asked if it was ok if he stayed with you. So I let the guy put you to bed, it's about time you got laid Luna!" She smiled at me.

"No no no no no it's not like that Estelle! I mean have you seen the guy? How could someone like that ever have feelings for someone like me?" I paused to sigh.

"The truth is I do have feelings for Goku but I'm not naive. Any way I'd try to pursue him would be meaningless plus I would just look fucking stupid."

"Luna are you really that blind? You. Are. A. CATCH! You really owe yourself more confidence than you let yourself have. Listen to me. If he makes you happy you need to at least give it a shot!" She urged, holding tightly onto my wrists as I starred down into my lap. I wanted to take her advice so bad…

"Luna if you don't go ask out that insanely hot man that is in your bed right now then I will." Her words pierced me like a sword. I quickly looked up to meet her intense gaze. The next instant I was on my feet and sprinting towards the room, completely ignoring the pounding in my head. I could hear Estelle laughing to herself as I turned around to slam the door. I hung onto the door knob and slid onto the carpet. Fuck Estelle really knew how to rile me up but my reaction to her words were almost…instinctual? I never thought about actually getting up but before I knew it my body was moving on its own…

"Are you feeling alright Luna?" Goku asked from behind me. Chills were immediately sent down my body. Ok Luna just fucking do it. Still on my hands and knees I hesitantly turned to face him. His body was looming over mine but because the room was so dark I could only see his silhouette. He then crouched down closer to me with his hands resting on his knees. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness so that I could now see the curious look on his face. For sure I was blushing at this point, but thank god it was dark. I could feel my heart starting to pound again. Shit. Ok Luna. DO IT.

"Goku…uh—" I began, desperately trying to fight off the nerves. Never in my entire life had I ever asked out a guy. Yet here I was, on my hands and knees looking up at the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on in the same dress I was wearing yesterday, and somehow I was going to ask him out on a date. The more I thought about it the crazier it sounded to me. NO. I can't back down now, I can't let my nerves control me forever! I sucked in a deep breath and just as I was about to continue I could suddenly see Goku's hands approaching me in slow motion. NOO. If he even touches me it'll throw my nerves out of whack and I'll back out for sure!

With a swift movement I grasped onto both of his wrists and held them between us. Now's your chance…

"GOKU WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME?!"

Did I literally just fucking scream at him? FUCK. I was just trying to get it out of me quickly I didn't mean to put so much power it actually saying it! Wow after how he saw me acting last night he must think I'm a psycho for sure. I could hear Estelle's erupting laughter through the walls. Yup. I blew it.

"Hahahaha you startled me there for a second Luna! You must really want to go on a date! Sure I'll go with you!" He smiled genuinely at me I nearly melted. Did he really have to point out how desperate I sounded? Geez I just took a blow to whatever confidence I had left. Realizing I was still gripping his wrists I reluctantly let him go and let my hands fall into my lap.

"I just have one question though.." Goku asked as he scratched at his cheek with his fore finger. I cleared my throat and shook off the thoughts I was having.

"Yeah?"

"What's a date?"


	22. Chapter 22

~hello readers! thank you for your patience! I've been trying to adjust to my new work and school schedule and I've just been more exhausted than usual. I'd very much like to continue this story as often as I use to, please bare with me. Enjoy!~

All I could do was remind myself that the universe was out to get me. I fumbled my hair up into a pony tail as I continued to profusely throw up the remaining contents of my stomach into the porcelain bowl. Hands shaking, I wiped my chin clean with the back of my hand and flushed the toilet.

Fuck! I couldn't stop replaying the horrific scene in my head where I screamed at Goku, asking him to go on a date with me. How desperate was I actually? My heart rate hadn't slowed down a second since I asked him out. Overall I just felt horrible, ah and so overwhelmed. Initially I thought that my nerves had triggered my sudden sensation to throw up, but it was probably the hangover. How did you even fucking get here Luna? How had so much happened within the last 24 hours? The situation was so surreal. Goku was out there right now, hopefully being given a proper explantation of what a "date" was, and I had to be experiencing my first hang over right now? Holy shit I have a date with Goku…within seconds I was on my knees gagging into the toilet again.

"Luna it's me. Is it ok if I come in?" Goku's voice startled me from behind the restroom door. The thought of him seeing me in this state felt like a literal punch to the gut.

"Uh trust me you don't want to see this…" I replied in a strained tone, attempting to stand.

"Well can you eat this for me please? It'll make you feel better in no time." What looked like a small green peanut slid underneath the door to me. Holding it between my fingers I examined it closely, trying to figure out what it was exactly.

"What is this?" I called out to Goku.

"Just eat it, it'll restore your energy. You'll be needing it if we're going on a date today!" I had taken a direct hit in my chest, his last remark literally knocked the air out of me. Here it comes…anxiety came rolling in black clouds. For a second there Goku had given me an excitement that I hadn't felt in years, and it was hopeful. It was beautiful and stronger than anything I had ever felt so far. However the anxiety demon that possessed me wouldn't allow this feeling to last another second, and just as sudden as it came—it went. Instead being replaced by doubt, fear, and helplessness. I wasn't allowing myself to feel a happiness that powerful because I was all too familiar with the pain of disappoint that usually always followed. I had trained myself to disperse my expectations to simply avoid disappointment. I wouldn't compile incidents and instances of Goku implying his feelings towards me, I would make zero assumptions. IF he had any feelings for me that resembled mine for him, he'd have to clearly verbalize it. It was scary enough for me to have such strong feelings for him to begin with but I wasn't going to wreck my mind more than I already did over assumptions or clues that he has feelings for me. Despite everything though…I was going to take the date seriously. I still struggle with my anxiety but I had come a long way since I met him two years ago. I had to take advantage of this opportunity.

Taking one last look at the small round nut, I popped it in my mouth to find that it was chewable and tasteless. Within seconds my head became steady and I felt completely rejuvenated, as if I had just woken up from a 15 hour nap. I leapt to my feet and peered at my reflection. Color had returned to my face and I actually looked decent. Incredible! That nut had to have been from his universe or something because I have never felt this instantly energized ever! After washing my face and brushing my teeth with a complimentary toothbrush, I began to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. I took one last look at my reflection, straightening out my dress as much as possible and finger-combing through my hair, and opened the door.

Instantly I was face-to-face with the grinning saiyan.

"Hahaha I told you it would do the trick! Great to see you feeling better, I could feel the moment your power level shot up!" He exclaimed to me, mere inches from my face. Ok Luna just keep it cool, don't let your nerves get to you—Ah fuck there goes my heart rate. Say something you idiot!

"Y-yes I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks Goku…Being a hero really is your thing huh? Haha…" I said awkwardly. I fucking suck at this. Of course I was red at this point. Luna GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF NOW! He smiled at me and I met his eyes. Up until this point I had been avoiding them the way I tended to…but this time I was going to let myself bathe in them. I allowed myself to gaze at this dazzling smile and look into his glorious dark eyes that I only dreamt of seeing again. He was finally here with me again. I wasn't going to waste this opportunity a second time. I had to let go…I had to stop overthinking and take control…I had to let go of this demon…Just do what you feel is right…It was time to let my guard down.

And this time, without thinking, I threw my arms around him. I took delight in the warmth that emitted his body and pressed my cheek against neck. For reasons I couldn't begin to explain Goku had an enormous affect on me and from here on out I was just going to let him do it. And whatever I felt urged to do, I was going to give in—Just like I was now.

"I'm really happy you're here Goku…" I whispered rather close to his ear.

Then the strangest thing happened. I could have imagined it, but I knew immediately what it was when it occurred…It felt like a shiver? It was also impossible to ignore the temperature that was rising between our bodies.

His large hands were suddenly on my waist as he broke our connection and held me away from his body. Shocked, I kept my arms around his neck, and closely examined his expression. He was staring intensely at me. What was going on?

"Goku-"

"I knew it…" He cut me off before I could question him. I was now more confused than ever.

"What are you talking about?" I muttered. The anticipation was excruciating…there was no way he could have felt that also?

"Luna…WOW this is incredible!" He laughed, grabbing me from under my arms and lifting me above his head like nothing. I was in utter shock. I couldn't regain control of my mouth…no words were coming out. I watched him laughing from my new heights, I had never seen him this cheerful. Estelle appeared from the next room, wearing an expression that must have been similar to the one I also had at the moment.

"Uh what's going on?" She asked confused. Bless her, I still couldn't find my words.

"I wasn't sure at first but I was right! Luna's just like me!" He cheered. Immediately I latched tightly onto his hands that held me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked sternly.

"You're a saiyan Luna!"


	23. Chapter 23

I was in a complete state of shock, time stood still almost. Goku's words echoed in my head. I was having a difficult time processing what he said exactly. _You're a saiyan._ What did that mean…what did this all mean? I could see Goku's and Estelle's mouths moving but there was no sound. I walked through the gap between them and took a seat on the couch. Why did I feel like calling my mom all of a sudden? How long had it been since I lasted talked to her?

"Oh my god she has totally lost it." Estelle muttered as she sat down as well. I could feel the heat radiating off Goku's body besides me, I didn't have to turn to know he was right there next to me. I hadn't noticed him walking over here though…Did Estelle just say I lost it? What made her say that? _You're a saiyan._ Isn't that what Goku just told me?

"Luna are you ok? I'm sure you have a lot of questions right now…I'm pretty confused myself, but there's no doubt about it! That's definitely saiyan blood running through your veins." He was holding my hand. And that's all I could focus on. He's so warm…almost like a human heater—but he wasn't human, he was a saiyan. _You're a saiyan Luna._ Huh? Me? A saiyan?

I continued to stare down out at our hands, mine lay palm up cradled in his. It looked child-sized compared to his. My eyes shot to his face, he had been looking down at our hands also. Why did it feel this good being around him? Whenever I'm near him the constant storm in my mind settles and it's as if my body starts to move on it's own. I just wanted to be near him. I gazed at his defined jaw line up to his softened eyes that were still on our hands, covered slightly with stray black hairs. A desire arose in me that longed to touch him and before I knew it my free hand was already approaching his face and brushing away the strays from his eyes. Those beautiful dark orbs were on me now. Intensity shot through me. _You're a saiyan, Luna._

"Goku…how is this possible?" I finally choked. In that instant I was being overwhelmed with the emotions by body instinctually tried to protect me from. My hands were on my wet cheeks now and then on my chest. How was this happening? How is Goku so sure of himself? Why does this all seem…possible? My chest hurt so badly, my head was spinning wildly, I needed to lie down. Cautiously I rose from the couch and aligned myself with the floor in the middle of the carpet.

"Yeah she's definitely lost it. Goku—"

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." I heard him sharply interrupt Estelle. The tempo of my heart slowed slightly.

"I wouldn't doubt that. Obviously there are a few things you two need to figure out together. I'm gonna take my buddy here from last night and head back to the apartment. Please have Luna call me later got it? I'm trusting you here man." Estelle asserted.

There were too many ways this didn't make sense but then again there were so many ways it all made perfect sense. I mean I always did feel like an outsider…but I knew I wasn't the only one. I never would've thought I was this much of an outsider…I'm a fucking alien for gods sakes. A saiyan…the same as Goku? This is where all the sense came into play…because there was Goku. It explains why I felt so connected to him in a strange way. It was instinct, I dare call it. There was always something in the way he felt around me, he omitted this inviting aura I felt that was made specifically for me. It was something I could never understand or comprehend. And now it was all making sense to me.

Pausing my thoughts, I casually looked up at the massive saiyan that sat before me. He was hunched over with his elbow resting on his knees. His cheek rest on his palm and his eyes…were looking directly at me. If I wasn't mistaken, he seemed to be in deep thought as well. Without a second thought I decided to keep my vision locked on his eyes that pierced me. What was on his mind?

"It all makes sense now doesn't it?" The broken silence caught me completely off guard. His eyes remained on me.

"In a weird way…yeah it does." I spoke softly, knowing he could hear me anyway. I broke our eye contact to rest my cheek completely against the carpet beneath me. I was staring at his feet now. In an instant I was now staring at the orange material of his pants, he was kneeling before me. I looked up at him, my head remained on the floor.

"Tell me what's on your mind." He said comfortingly, my body suddenly released its tension. I continued to stare up at him. What is it about you Goku? Why do you seem so…out of reach?

"Well I have a million questions first of all…but I feel relieved I have to admit." He looked down at me with such a soft expression, it warmed my body. I closed my eyes. He made me feel too good, it was unreal.

"Tell me more Luna. Explain it to me please, I have such a hard time reading you sometimes." He said softly. I could feel my body heat rising the way it did when he was around. It distracted me from finding the right words to say to him…so I just opened my mouth and started talking. My eyes remained tightly shut, I couldn't let his expressions affect me.

"You know Goku, I always knew there was something off about me. I never fit in well with any group. I was always too boyish for the girls and too feminine for the boys. Shit I even struggled relating to my own family. Everywhere I went and everything I did I felt excluded. This only amplified my anxiety and turned me into a complete spaz. I think that's why I clung to my relationship with Damien for so long." My eyes began to sting as tears sprouted. I ignored them and continued.

"I thought I could finally be myself, I sincerely thought I'd never have to search for another partner. Hahahaha how wrong was I?! I was hopelessly naive…" I trailed off, biting my quivering lip.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Luna. You're a lot stronger than you think. You are a saiyan after all!" I could hear him smiling in his voice. Still, I resisted opening my eyes. I wonder if Goku sees himself as more of my mentor? Or a little sister? How was our relationship going to change with this discovery? What's the next step from this? My eyes shot open. That damn smile of his was first to catch my attention. I gulped.

"I'm really a saiyan?" I squeaked, clutching tightly to the fibers beneath my fingers. The smile on his face widened and I had to catch my breath. The next instant he was on his feet and reaching his arm down for me to grab.

"Let's go!" He gleamed at me. This mere image of him was doing wonders for me, his beauty was too difficult for me to ignore, especially when his attention was on me.

"Where are we going?" I murmured, ignoring the heat that brushed my cheeks.

"To Lord Beerus' planet!"


	24. Chapter 24

The way I'd describe this sensation would be similar to what I'd imagine standing in the middle of a wind tunnel feels like. Except I was being held tightly to a massive human shield. I could hardy enjoy the fact that every inch of my body was being held to his, and my cheek was planted right into his chest. However despite the other-worldly events taking place, and there were probably more to come, I could honestly say that I wasn't scared or nervous. For someone who's been a slave to anxiety for years this was an incredibly odd feeling. Maybe it had to do with things finally making sense….And I was about to get some answers….Or maybe it was because I was with Goku….?

All of a sudden the loud whistling in my ears disappeared and was replaced with a steady beating heart. It was Goku's. My body gradually lost all its tension as I melted into his arms. What in the world…how does this fucking happen? Why is it so hard controlling myself around him? Every single cell in my body wanted nothing more than to stay this close to him. UGH GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF LUNA! Reluctantly, I gently pushed my head off of Goku's body. His arm remained around my shoulders, the warmth he emitted was so welcoming…

It was the colossal tree towering us that grabbed my attention first. I suddenly became aware of my surroundings and my breath was caught. I tilted my head all the way back to gaze up at the tree in the sky; I could see no end to it. The sky behind it was tinted purple and contained multiple moons scattered throughout the endless scenery.

"Is all this…real?" I was barely about to choke out. The atmosphere here…I can't explain it but it feels far different from the one on Earth. I couldn't take my eyes off the sky and the beautiful, full clouds that swirled above us. I hadn't been paying attention to Goku but he remained still with me. I wondered how much time had gone by as I remained awestruck at our surroundings. I diverted my attention from the magnificent spectacle and allowed Goku to come into focus, and what I saw after that was the most magnificent. His soft eyes were gazing down at me and he wore the most gentle of smiles. It wasn't long before a red color began to appear on his cheeks and his eyes quickly darted away from mine. His embarrassment was too obvious to overlook as he hovered his face with his free hand. The other remained around my shoulder.

"Sorry haha…I keep forgetting that you're still sort of new to these things. Hehehe!" He widely grinned down at me; he was practically glowing with the tinted pink sky behind him.

"This is where Lord Beerus lives! We talked about him before remember? He—"

"Was the guy who knocked you into the next universe right?" I cut him off the second I was able to remember who Lord Beerus was. It didn't surprise me in the slightest that he was smiling at me again. I grinned back at him. So this "god" I'm about to meet is basically responsible for Goku and I meeting…I pondered thanking the deity…Nah I'd get too embarrassed if I did. But in my mind the fact was impossible to forget. Goku saved my life, in more ways than one.

"Exactly," he continued, clasping onto both of my shoulders with his large hands. "He should have some answers to the questions you have and most importantly he'll be able to confirm that you are a Saiyan."

"Goku—dropping by unannounced as per usual." A melodic voice suddenly appeared behind us.

His garments were out of this world to say the least. He possessed human features, a blue skin tone, and gleaming white hair that stood tall atop his head. As I observed the foreign entity his unimpressed eyes were looking my direction.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Luna." The extra terrestrial bowed slightly towards me. It took a second to snap out of my daze of realization; if beings like Goku existed then it only made sense that others like Whis did as well.

"Uh..yes likewise. Sorry if it takes me a second to process of all this. I'm only human you know?" I responded with an attempt to keep a light atmosphere. Whis chuckled softly, lifting a hand to his mouth in order to hide his smile.

"Or so that's what you've been raised to believe." A much deeper voice bellowed from inches behind me. I whipped my head around to find barren space. Then back to Whis who was now standing behind a creature that strongly resembled a hairless cat, with purple elastic skin, and garments just as otherworldly as Whis'. For a second I had forgotten the purpose of this visit…I had barely a moment to ponder Goku's previous claim. It was beginning to sound ridiculous actually. How could I really be a Saiyan?

"To be completely honest I never expected to be making your acquaintance this soon, Luna." He bowed his head towards me, I assumed this must be the Beerus I've been hearing about.

"Allow me to be completely honest myself but I'm being thrown for a loop here. In what other circumstance would we have met?" I blurted, catching his noticeable ear twitch.

"I understand you're eager for answers but as you may have heard I am a God of Destruction and expect to be treated as such." Admittedly I was drawn back by his words and even a little scared. I was way out of line…What am I even doing here?…Am I in danger?

My heart began its ritualistic palpations, I could feel myself slipping, I was about to lose it. I couldn't keep up with my own thoughts, I was gaping but the words couldn't find my mouth. Then like a fucking bus I was hit with instant blanket of warm silk that traced my body. Goku's hand was enclosed over my shoulder and he drew me nearer to his torso.

"That's on me Lord Beerus, sorry about that! I'm really not all that great at explaining things." He addressed to the God. I was brought back to reality the second Beerus met his eyes with mine. I instantly gave him an apologetic nod. Goku's thumbs were shifting over my shoulder, and just like that my anxiety was gone. I felt completely safe.

~~whooaa hey readers. what a hiatus. I wasn't sure when i was going to come back but here I am. It's really all thanks to that last review honestly, revived me in a way. also I'm going through a complete shit storm right now and this helps. anyway sorry for the abrupt ending but that last line hit a cord with me so i decided to end it there. don't worry I've already started on the next chapter, i plan to update at least once a week. thanks for clicking on my story and sticking for this long, i truly appreciate it. —LA~~


End file.
